Drawings
by YogaWriter
Summary: Después de Infinity war, Steve cae en la batalla en los brazos de Tony pidiendo una promesa que este se esfuerza en cumplir, en el camino de esa promesa Tony encuentra el cuaderno de dibujo del Capitán con sus relatos y pensamientos detrás de cada pagina dibujada, dándose cuenta de los sentimientos más recónditos del querido rubio.
1. El cuaderno de dibujos

Nueva historia de mi auditoria, además del hecho de que es el primer Stony que escribo así que no esperen mucho! Ehmm esta nota la escribo para aclarar que también la pueden encontrar en wattpad, los personajes no son míos, no gano dinero con esto... Blah blah blah, ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

Steve estaba en un hospital en un coma completamente inducido después de la pelea contra Thanos, como siempre él había arriesgado su integridad para que todo el mundo estuviera a salvo, acercó lo suficiente a Tony para poder dar el golpe de gracia con el arma que había construido contra él, salieron victoriosos debido que a ese disparo le quitó al villano sus poderes por un tiempo indefinido para derribarlo y ponerlo en una celda especial que el genio también había creado. Tony estaba al lado de la cama del Capitán sintiendo una inmensa culpa sabiendo que por él había recibido el golpe sabiendo que era inútil sabiendo que tenía su armadura mejorada contra él, y en ese momento el rubio había soltado su escudo para poder maniobrar libremente, luego todo pasó muy rápido.

Steve siendo tocado por Thanos haciendo que uno de los poderes de la gema del infinito se activara y le diera, el castaño lo quitó rápidamente y alcanzó a rescatar un balbuceante Steve que le repetía una y otra vez que hiciera todo lo posible para que los demás fueran libres y que en especial aunque sabía que era duro cuidara de Bucky, tenía absoluta fe en T'Challa pero el nivel a que estaba Tony en esa escala nadie podría superarlo jamas.

Y antes de que cayera en la inconsciencia Tony se lo prometió dándole un beso en la frente hasta que sintió como Steve se dejó llevar por el estado de inconsciencia.

Después de pelear contra ese poderoso enemigo Tony llevó a cabo su promesa de negociar de una manera más calmada que iba a ser de sus amigos, de las consecuencias que les iba a traer haber ido contra los acuerdos y haberse fugado sin siquiera negociar, sin contar que tenían a Bucky en su poder, estando en Wakanda era completamente intocable.

Le recalcó a todos los altos mandos creadores de los acuerdos, cómo el capitán había arriesgado su vida por la humanidad, cómo a pesar de saber las consecuencias había salido de su escondite para poder combatir, este debate llevó días con Tony presente en ellos protegió a todos contando a Barnes, el mejor amigo del que en ese instante yacía inconsciente, le dijo a T'Challa que le hiciera saber al ex soldado del invierno que había sido perdonado y que en especial Steve se encontraba inconsciente en una cama de hospital, todos esperando a que el super suero que lo convertía en tal supersoldado hiciera, de todas maneras los doctores (los mejores que el dinero de Tony podía pagar) les había dicho a todos que a pesar de eso se iba demorar en recuperarse, no sabían cuánto tiempo iban a tener que inducirlo a coma y mantenerlo en constante monitoreo por medio de exámenes médicos.

Pasaban los días y Tony no se despegaba de Steve, mantenía hablándole de las cosas que hacía día a día, cómo había reconstruido a babas debido a que lo extrañaba, la reintegración de los vengadores, de la mejora de Rhodey, de los regaños constantes de Pepper y como Barnes se esforzaba para borrar todo rastro del control de Hydra además como bonos quid pro quo borró todos los datos de Hydra sobre el proyecto de soldados de invierno para que nadie pudiera hacer más daño con él y todo lo físico lo mandó a quemar y desaparecer.

Cuando estaba lejos de Steve (Lo cual no era mucho tiempo) lo pasaba viendo la mejora de todos y dejando atrás la incómoda historia de la guerra civil, Phil Coulson después de revelar que estaba vivo y que era director del nuevo S.H.I.E.L.D develó que mantenían bajo su cuidado al hermano de Wanda Maximoff, su metabolismo avanzado hacía que los nuevos implantes tanto de órganos como de piel se estaban acomodando de manera exitosa a su cuerpo y dentro de poco iban a poder tenerlo entre ellos, la bruja escarlata casi se pone a llorar debido a la buena noticia que se le había dado. Clint, respiró hondo listo para afrontar lo que se viniera, había pasado algo extraño antes de el chico cayera inconsciente en sus brazos, por alguna extraña razón todo se movió en él, le había dicho con lo último que tenía de fuerzas que lo amaba, estaba completamente conmovido.

Tanto Bucky como Tony mantenían pendiente del otro, en algún momento salieron en misión juntos con alguno de los vengadores y habían podido liderar perfectamente, cuidándose el uno al otro sin dejar atrás a ningún compañero, Scott había hecho que Hope fuera en esa misión solo para tantear su progreso como Wasp.

Bucky tomó confianza en el grupo, no tanto como lo había hecho con Tony pero al menos se sentía a salvo junto con ellos, ambos sentían que debían estar cerca para conocer más al antiguo Steve y al nuevo Steve respectivamente, sentían que el otro era una extensión del rubio que debían conocer siendo un plus llevarse tan bien y sentirse bien en la presencia del otro.

Un día, Tony buscando con suelo y estar un poco más cerca de ese aroma de Steve que tanto le encantaba en secreto de él, entró a su habitación y se acostó en la cama, y colocando su cabeza en la almohada suspiró lo más que pudo hasta embriagarse con el olor de su Steve.

Algunos recuerdos llegaron a la mente del castaño, río con ellos y no pudo evitar que su piel se pusiera de gallina.

Su viaje mental fue interrumpido por la voz de Bucky.

―También vengo aquí de vez en cuando, algunas veces me siento como un idiota pero me ayuda un poco― Dijo Bucky desde la puerta de la habitación del amigo en común de los dos.

― ¿Qué necesitas Buck?― Preguntó Tony directo sentándose en la cama mirándolo neutral.

―Rhodey necesita hablar contigo― Respondió el castaño antes de irse del lugar.

Cuando Tony le iba a seguir organizó la almohada tal como estaba y no pudo evitar sentir algo inusual que no había sentido ahí antes, sin poder vencer su curiosidad metió la mano debajo de la almohada y ahí estaba…

La libreta que Steve no soltaba en ninguno de sus momentos libres, nunca la había preguntado que había en ella, en ese momento detalló bien la portada y no pudo evitar sonreír para sí cuando leyó las palabras escritas con esa letra de Steve que reconocía desde que lo conoció, delicada para alguien que peleaba tan jodidamente brusco y fuerte.

 _Abre bajo tu responsabilidad, no me hago responsable de posibles secuelas ni daños emocionales._

Riendo Tony abrió el cuaderno de dibujos sintiéndolo más como un reto como cualquier otra cosa, se sintió conmovido cuando vio que el primer dibujo era de él, la primera vez que se habían cruzado en Europa porque Loki atacó primero en ese lugar, cuando estaba surcando los cielos antes de aterrizar a su lado, recordaba bien cómo había entrado al ritmo de AC/DC, rió ante ese recuerdo y cuando volteó la página vio unas palabras escritas en ella, contaba todo lo que había pasado en esa primera misión en la que participaron como un conjunto de superhéroes.

Río cuando leyó cuando leyó lo siguiente:

 _Anthony Stark no es tan diferente a su padre tanto en lo físico como en su personalidad, se ve que ambos son genios incomprendidos, extravagantes, casi atractivos (Bueno, muy atractivos) lo único que los diferencia es que uno era un gran amigo mío, cosa que por lo visto no va a poder ser Tony para mí._

 _De igual manera tengo algo fe, es de las pocas personas que me hacen sentir tranquilo en este nuevo tiempo para mí y descubriendo más cosas._

 _Cuando todos tomamos caminos separados al terminar con Loki la llamada que hizo me conmovió de muchas maneras, estaba con Natasha después que terminara su viaje con Clint haciendo un nuevo cambio de look para mí antes de entrar a trabajar con S.H.I.E.L.D, no pudo evitar verme con esa cara pícara cuando colgué la llamada de Anthony, creo que estaba comenzando a maquinar ideas locas en esa cabecita con ese hermoso y lacio cabello rojo._

 _Sentí que iba a ser un tedio ya que íbamos a ser compañeros en demasiadas misiones, por lo que sabía debido Fury me adelantó la noticia._

 _No entiendo como…_

Su lectura se vio interrumpida debido a que Rhodey invadió el lugar, antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier tipo de pregunta escondió el cuaderno debajo de la almohada a una velocidad que ni él sabía que podía alcanzar, siguió a su amigo moreno con un poco de intriga de seguir leyendo el cuaderno y ver que había puesto de él ahí.


	2. En primera misión con Clint y Natasha

… _Clint podía aguantarla._

Terminó de leer en la noche cuando le habían dejado libre de la reunión con el general Ross para encomendar una misión a los vengadores, abrió el cuaderno listo para leer la siguiente que esperaba que dijera algo de él, cuando detallo bien, era un dibujo bien detallado de Natasha apuntando con uno de sus brazaletes de choque que había perfeccionado de ella y detrás de ella Clint tensando su arco con esa mirada desafiante que siempre ponía a sus enemigos, estaban dibujados de frente así que conociendo a Steve les había dicho que tomaran al enemigo por sorpresa y de alguna manera él se había puesto detrás para detenerlo si le ocurría escapar.

Tony volteó la página esperando leer la anécdota.

 _La misión resultó ser un éxito, algunas veces trabajar con el dúo de Clint y Natasha puede un poco extenuante pero si los sabes llevar se termina haciendo el mejor de los trabajos, fue una de las misiones más raras como el Capitán América que he llevado a cabo pero al menos todos los rehenes salieron bien y sin heridas de gravedad, alguien que se hace llamar el duende verde, lo estaba haciendo solo porque estaba demente y quería hacer daños a todos sin saber por qué._

 _Infiltrarnos en aquel edificio abandonado no fue nada fácil ya que primero Clint y Natasha no dejaban de pelear por estar en desacuerdo con las estrategias del otro así que mientras ellos peleaban hice un barrido del terreno y milagrosamente pude hacer que guardaran silencio por un momento para poder darles a conocer mi idea, quería divertirme un poco sabía igualmente que no iba a salir mal, era una misión sencilla de extracción._

 _Cuando ellos se estaban dirigiendo al punto crítico, Clint no podía dejar de discutir por el ridículo que yo le estaba haciendo pasar, mientras me estaba subiendo por las escaleras de salida de emergencia para poder entrar por la ventana del piso en donde estaban todos los rehenes con ese tal duende verde, mientras reía dentro de mí por las quejas de Clint y las fabulosas respuestas de Natasha a cada estupidez que salía de la boca de su compañero._

 _Algunas veces me pregunto si entre ellos dos habrá pasado algo en algún momento pero no es mi asunto como para ponerme a indagar._

 _Cuando llegué al piso y me escondí en uno de los cajas gigantes que habían justo detrás de las espaldas del villano que estaba dando un monólogo cliché sobre cómo debía ser él quien debía reinar y gobernar el mundo, rodeé los ojos, espere la señal para poder salir de mi escondite._

 _Clint había dejado de discutir dándome una señal de que estaban cerca._

 _La puerta del piso abandonado se abrió con un chillido que casi me hace saltar de mi lugar, tuve que contener la risa al ver a Clint y Natasha disfrazados de civiles, en especial de Clint que se había disfrazado de una especie de salchicha gigante, todo eso para poder ocultar su arco y carcaj, mientras natasha se había puesto de especie de rapera para poder tener la ropa holgada y que no se notara su traje ceñido de S.H.I.E.L.D debajo de ellas, la verdad eso era más como una especie de revancha para Natasha por lo que me hizo sufrir al hacerme probar toneladas ropa incomoda, ni siquiera tenían la necesidad disfrazarse pero lo hacía más divertido._

 _Lo triste de eso es que Nat se ve bien con cualquier cosa que se ponga…_

 _Igualmente era el líder de la misión así que debían hacer caso a todo lo que les ordenara y abusé de ello por solo esa ocasión._

Al día siguiente Tony estaba sentado justo al lado de la cama que le habían asignado al capitán en el hospital, como siempre viendo y esperando que algunos de los muchos procedimientos que le estaban llevando a cabo diera el resultado que todos estaban esperando, cuando iba a visitarle al hospital no podía evitar hablarle y en el momento que le dejaron solo le contó del cuaderno de dibujos que había encontrado sin querer por estar husmeando en lugares en los que no debería estar y con un tono de voz un tanto jocoso le pidió disculpas por eso, pero sin embargo lo iba leer porque le daba un tanto de curiosidad lo que decía de cada persona en ese cuaderno, quería descubrir en qué momento fue que su amistad con él se vio vulnerada hasta el punto de empezar un guerra entre ellos que en un punto perdió sentido (más específicamente, en el punto donde Steve le mandó ese detestable celular desechable y él no se lo reveló nadie con la esperanza de tener que usarlo para llamarle al necesitar su ayuda), hubo un instante en donde pensó netamente leer lo que tuviera que ver con él pero lo pensó mejor y desechó esa idea de su mente.

Esa misma noche antes de cenar con los vengadores y darles informes del avance de Steve, Tony fue al gimnasio para ir a ver a Bucky entrenando dando golpes a cada una de las bolsas que había acondicionado para que no fueran a romperse debido a la fuerza de los supersoldados, no había notado que Wanda estaba con él en ese momento.

Antes de que el castaño pudiera interrumpir las palabras que escuchó emular de la voz de Wanda le dejaron sin aire, se asomó solo un poco para poder ver la reacción del ex soldado del invierno e intervenir si el resultado no era nada bonito.

― ¿Cómo es volver de la muerte?― Preguntó Wanda con voz calma e inquieta

―Solitario― Comentó Bucky seco mirando a la chica de manera neutral― No dejes que tu hermano se aleje de ti, intenta hacer que entienda que su lugar por ahora es a tu lado

― Bucky, puedo sentir tu apesadumbramiento. Antes de congelarte también pude sentirlo― Wanda dio un paso tentativo hacia él.

―Todo lo que está pasando es mi culpa, le he causado demasiados inconvenientes a Steve― Dijo Bucky con aires culpables― Odio el momento en que Hydra me encontró.

―No digas eso, quizás todo lo que pasó, fue para que llegaras a este momento, junto a Steve― Dijo Wanda acercándose suavemente a él― No te culpes por todo lo que ha pasado, eso no es cierto.

―Steve fue contra todos para protegerme― respondió Bucky sin más mirando a la brujita a los ojos― Contra sus amigos, contra la persona que amaba…

―Sharon siempre estuvo del lado de Steve de una u otra forma― Wanda respondió tocando el hombro de Barnes.

Barnes negó divertido y puso una de sus manos sobre la de la brujita escarlata, con la mirada le dió las gracias, por un momento Wanda leyó la mente de él y debido a lo que alcanzo a escuchar no pudo evitar sonreír " _Que niña tan fantástica"_ lo que le siguió le hizo querer acompañar a Barnes para que ese pensamiento cambiara " _debo de alejarme de ella si no le quiero hacer daño",_ Wanda sin más miró al soldado, y le sonrió cálida.

―Vamos con visión a comer algo, ha mejorado mucho en eso de la cocina desde que nos separamos― Wanda invitó sin más al soldado para que esté no pudiera escapar como siempre lo hacía cuando eran llamados a cenar con el resto.

Cuando los chicos se dirigieron a la salida se encontraron con Tony, quien disimuló a la perfección que había visto que tuvieron una especie de momento que él alcanzó a presenciar. El castaño, se explicó diciendo que le iba a decir a Barnes buenas noticias sobre el estado de Steve, se sorprendió cuando Wanda le dijo que los iba a acompañar en la cena e iban a ver una película después, sin más Tony le sonrió y les dio entonces que iba hacer el aviso a todos cuando estuvieran en la mesa listos para comer.

―Chicos ya pueden ir a visitar a Steve obviamente con horarios fijados― Tony les dijo a todos antes de sentarse en su lugar de la mesa― Además de que su estado de salud está mejorando considerablemente, obviamente gracias al suero de supersoldado que tiene en el organismo, dentro de poco si las cosas salen bien lo tendremos de nuevo cerca.

―Que digas eso es un avance, hemos tenido que lidiar con demasiadas cosas y noticias que nos desesperanzaban― Dijo Bucky decaído revolviendo un poco su comida.

―Tranquilo Bucky todo saldrá bien con él, sabes que el capitán es alguien demasiado fuerte― Respondió Wanda queriendo subir los ánimos de todos― Todos hemos visto a Steve caer y levantarse como si nada, a esta sobrevivirá también.

―Estoy con Wanda Buck, no te preocupes él no es alguien que se rinde tan fácilmente― Sam contestó mirando la comida que iba seleccionar puesta sobre la mesa.

Tony imitó a Sam, estaba cansado y hambriento, tenía ganas de únicamente ir a su habitación tomar una ducha para poder acostarse a su cama a leer el linndo regalito que Steve había dejado a su vista para poder entretenerse y quizás conectar un poquito más con él, empezando con que ni siquiera sabía que a este le gustaba dibujar.

Quería saber el porqué de ese cuaderno pero mientras el capi estuviera ausente no iba a poder descifrarlo.

Al estar en su cama ya acicalado abrió el cuaderno dando gracias al silencio que le rodeaba en la casa que había adquirido cuando los superhéroes habían sido acogidos por la ley debido a su intervención. Se concentró en lo que le quedaba del escrito del dibujo de Clint y Natasha sobre aquella primera misión que había hecho para S.H.I.E.L.D y compartido con el par de espías maravilla (como solía decirles mentalmente para que la viuda no fuer a atentar contra él físicamente).

 _Había sido una misión fácil de extracción de algunos civiles en peligro debido a ese psicópata llamado duende verde, pero los agentes no dejaban de tratar como si fueran la gran cosa, hubo una pelea entre ese loco y yo, no fue nada difícil derribarlo tampoco, había estado entrenando en el gimnasio de S.H.I.E.L.D junto a Natasha. De verdad no me siento en la obligación de ayudar a las personas porque es algo que amo, algo con lo que nací e iba hacer con o sin suero, cuando rescatamos a los civiles algunos pidieron autógrafos que no les negué, siento que voy a ser conserje de Fury en esto._

 _Quizás con esto vuelva al mundo de los vivos, eso es lo que más espero y ansío. Pero como me dice Natasha, todo a su debido tiempo._

Tony cerró el cuaderno y lo dejó en la cómoda que tenía al lado de su cama con la mente vuelta un nudo con las últimas palabras que había escrito, con que así se sentía Steve antes de caer de ser sometido al experimento que lo volvió un emblema para su nación, por eso aparentemente había dado su vida por la libertad de millones y en cuanto adaptarse en la vida del presente siglo, a pesar de su inseguridad al hacerlo lo llevó a cabo correctamente.


	3. felices vacaciones

Tony despertó en su cama listo para comenzar un nuevo día con todo lo que debía lidiar, le había prometido a Rhodey ayudarle con su terapia, por alguna razón a Tony se le había ocurrido desarrollar nanotecnología la cual le ayudara a su amigo a reparar su columna y nervios pero no quería tomarlo como ratoncillo de indias, ni siquiera estaba como opción preguntar así que simplemente empezó a idear y diseñar prototipos de cómo podrían ser aquellos minúsculos robots, qué funciones debían y podían tener además de otras cosas técnicas de las que debía tener en cuenta.

Al estirarse para terminar de quitarse la pereza y el sueño que aún le gobernaba en su cama decidió pasar por el complejo en aquel día solo por un momento para ver Bucky cómo la estaba pasando, después a visitar a Steve por un momento esperaba no encontrarse con nadie cuando fuera al hospital, no estaba de humor para lidiar con mucha gente.

―Friday, corazón. Recuerdame a qué hora quedé de ver a Rhodey para su terapia―Dijo Tony desde la cama pasando las manos por su rostro.

―Después de almuerzo señor, hoy el señor Rhodey tiene cita con el general por lo que su mañana está repleta― Respondió su IA nivelando la polarización de las ventanas de la habitación del castaño― Dijo que lo llamaría para confirmar.

―Gracias querida― Tony le respondió antes de dar vuelta hacia la cómoda que estaba al lado de su cama.

Ahí estaba aquel cuaderno en el que no podía dejar de pensar cuando no lo tenía en las manos para poder leer los pensamientos y vivencias del rubio, aquella joya que cada vez que le miraba le gritara que lo abriera, justo como en ese instante, no se negó y fue a la siguiente.

Había dibujado un árbol de navidad, con Natasha al lado de éste.

Por un momento el estómago de Tony se revolvió, volteó la página sintiendo una extraña calma al ver la letra de Steve decorando el papel.

 _Aún sigo sin creer que Natasha le haya dicho a Fury que necesito vacaciones, Clint fue a algún lugar clasificado para mí y obviamente no lo vamos a ver hasta después de año nuevo cuando nos juntemos para alguna misión._

 _Mientras tanto estoy varado con Natasha en una especie de isla de la cual no tenía idea de que existiese y más que fuera de la agencia. Lo bueno es que el clima es templado y agradable cuando llegamos lo primero que hizo Natasha fue decorar aquel árbol de navidad que me hizo padecer más de una vez, cargué algunas cosas pesadas y puse algunos adornos recordando con nostalgia cómo lo hacía junto a mi familia y mi mejor amigo Bucky._

 _No pude evitar sonreír con nostalgia y sentirme un poco más cómodo alrededor de la chica…_

Tony cerró el cuaderno con algo de furia, fue directo a su baño a arreglarse para bajar al laboratorio que tenía en aquella casa, había mandado a hacer prácticamente una réplica de la casa que tenía en Malibú, la única diferencia de esta que su inteligencia artificial ya no era su adorable J.A.R.V.I.S. Habían cosas que le llenaban de nostalgia, había mandado por babas para que le acompañara como en los viejos tiempos.

Se sentó frente a su escritorio para revisar sus apuntes y los archivos que había guardado en el servidor privado de Friday, tenía un diseño preliminar para la nanotecnología que estaba desarrollando para ayudar a los nervios destruidos de Rhodey de su espalda, además de eso tenía otras funciones adicionales.

Por la mente de Tony pasó volver a retomar la lectura que había dejado a medias pero cuando recordaba en la palabras que había quedado, desechaba ese deseo rápidamente.

Las pocas horas que estuvo en el laboratorio le parecieron minutos hasta que su IA le avisó que tenía a alguien insistente en la línea privada, menos mal el nombre no le fue revelado porque si hubiese sido así no se habría colocado su audífono inalámbrico (funciona con Bluetooth o Wi-fi) con el cual respondía para tener las manos libres para seguir trabajando mientras hablaba.

―Señor Stark― Dijo la voz femenina impasible del otro lado de la línea.

― ¿Qué necesitas Pepper?― Preguntó Tony neutral mientras seleccionaba las herramientas que iba a necesitar para hacer un prototipo de su creación.

―Escuchar cómo estás, si estás descansando con normalidad, si estás comiendo balanceadamente...―Pepper dejó que toda su preocupación se escuchara en su voz.― Sé que dijiste que querías estar solo después de lo Thanos pero me preocupas, mucho Tony aunque tú y yo…

―Lo sé Pepp, pero es un tiempo que necesito, después de lo que le pasó a Steve siento que debo cuidar de él. Aún tengo que ver qué puedo hacer por Rhodes...― respondió Tony enumerando las fallas que más le pesaban.

―Sabes que puedo ayudarte, Tony. No te aisles de las personas que quieres― Dijo Pepper con tono conciliador.

―Ya me conoces primor, es mi primer estado de defensa― Tony habló empezando a concentrarse más en su investigación.―Querida hablamos después, estoy en medio de algo.

―Cuando menos te enteres estaré en tu puerta tocando con la armadura de rescue que me hiciste― Habló Pepper haciendo que Tony tuviera la sensación de que estaba rodando los ojos.― Suerte y cuídate.

―Hablamos pronto Pepp― Con eso Tony concluyó.

Tony miró que ya era la hora del almuerzo, al ir haciendo su pedido a su restaurante favorito, fue subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar por inercia su habitación y sin querer miró a la cómoda donde había dejado el cuaderno, enfadado aún por lo que había leído, sin mandar sus acciones, tomó el cuaderno con cuidado y lo abrió justo en el lugar que había quedado, se reprendió por aquello pero sabía que tarde o temprano debía saber que seguía de aquella historia.

… _Tiene una especie de don para hacer que las personas a su alrededor sientan lo que quiere, en algunos momentos me siento manipulado por ella pero sé que lo hace porque de alguna u otra manera se interesa y preocupa de que esté solo._

 _Además fue para lo que la entrenaron según me contó en algún momento (anécdota para otro día)_

 _Nos sentamos frente al árbol ya listo a observar por un rato mientras ella enumeraba chicas como potenciales citas. La verdad no es que quisiera salir en este instante con alguien apenas me estoy amoldando a este siglo y no es como si yo tuviera la necesidad de algo así._

 _Y siendo sincero, una persona de este siglo extravagante llamó mi atención desde que le ví e hizo su entrada triunfal._

 _Me sentí seducido por Natasha, debo aceptarlo y cuando hizo ese movimiento extraño en mí no pude evitar sentir cosas que jamás había sentido con alguna persona, las manos de Natasha eran suaves pero no eran las manos que quería sobre mí._

 _Gracias al destino el comunicador de Natasha sonó para interrumpir el extraño momento que se había creado entre ambos ya que se alejó para dar respuesta inmediata a aquel llamado. Alcancé a escuchar que mencionó a Tony y "director Fury" en la misma oración para quedarse en silencio por unos minutos._

 _Cuando terminó pregunté el porqué de la llamada y me dijo que era de rutina para evitar incidentes y saber que la ubicación era verdadera, no me tragué mucho ese cuento pero no le pregunté nada más._

 _Después de eso, no sentamos a bromear y hablar cosas al azar y triviales, me asombró que no tocara el tema de la seducción que había llevado a cabo instantes atrás, en vez de eso me contó la historia de Tony con ella. En qué circunstancias lo conoció, cómo se estaba autodestruyendo a sí mismo._

 _Escuché con atención, me interesaba más de lo que quería aceptar, Nat me explicó que estaba muriendo y eso lo llevó a hacer cosas jodidamente estúpidas._

 _Lo que más me marcó de esa historia es que se salvó debido a una de las investigaciones inconclusas de Howard llevándolo a además de eso a descubrir un nuevo elemento. La inteligencia de Tony es magnífica, ojalá todos mis atributos no provinieran de una botella como me dijo Stark hace no mucho en el helicarrier._

 _Suspiré apesadumbrado, me acerqué a Natasha e intenté tocarla como ella había hecho conmigo, espalda y brazos._

 _Mientras sonreía juguetona se alejó de mí e hizo un chiste sobre hombres con barba que no pude entender._

Tony abrió los ojos de par en par, Steve estaba escribiendo cosas buenas de él a pesar de que entre ellos aún en ese tiempo había un poquito de tensión que era leída por los demás como una rivalidad debido a los dotes de Steve como líder y el estado de mandamás del castaño.

Ahora Tony notaba que tal vez y solo tal vez deseó arrancarle ese uniforme ridículo al capitán en la noche del día en el que Loki atacó Nueva York le pidió que fuera su guía hasta la habitación que le había asignado para poder entender cómo usar la tecnología que le rodeaba. Sabían que al día siguiente se separarian ya que iban a entregar a Thor su hermano para volver a Asgard por lo que su trabajo iba a terminar. Por un segundo casi preguntó si iba a quedarse con él y Bruce pero se mordió la lengua, le dio las buenas noches y se fue.

Al estar a punto de leer el repartidor llegó, refunfuñando le recibió, le dio su paga junto a una jugosa propina y se dirigió a la sala listo para comer, lo sorprendente es que hizo todo eso sin soltar el cuaderno en ningún momento.

No queriendo volver a detenerse siguió leyendo hasta llegar al final de la segunda página que tenía que ver con aquello.

 _Los días que pasaron después fueron un poquito movidos y aburridos, no tenía ni idea de que Nat cocinara tan bien el pequeño bosque de la isla fue un lugar ideal para correr y dejar mi estrés por no tener que hacer alguna misión o hacer algo que sintiera que valiera la pena, me carcomiera._

 _En este momento estoy enojado con Natasha debido a que guardó información de mí. (Según fury) Era necesario para que no saliera de las vacaciones que necesitaba, Tony estaba en peligro y necesitaba ayuda cosa que S.H.I.E.L.D. no le ofreció directamente lo tuvieron vigilado pero de igual manera eso no quita que no quisieron jugar cartas en el asunto._

 _Mientras él estaba en peligro luchando por su vida y la de los que se involucraron, yo estoy en una isla paradisíaca sin hacer nada más que recibir sol, tomar batidos hechos por Nat y encerrado en una mansión playera donde increíblemente hay cable._

 _Fury me va a escuchar cuando este en su oficina en unos días más._

Cuando Tony se sumió de nuevo en sus pensamientos, Friday le llamó la atención diciéndole que tenía una llamada en la línea segura, por lo que saltó a la conclusión de que era su amigo Rhodes, al contestar la llamada lo hizo con toda la naturalidad del mundo a pesar de que su mente aún hacía ruido.

― ¡Hey Tone!― Habló Rhodey con tono entusiasmado.

― ¿Qué pasó con Ross?― Preguntó Tony curioso dirigiéndose a su armario mirándose al espejo eligiendo cómo vestir.

―No mucho, la discusión de siempre― Rhodey tomó un suspiro que parecía de resignación― No sabe si sea bueno tenerme en sus filas con la incapacidad que tengo.

―Pero estás en el equipo táctico, lo que importa es tu mente, no te preocupes que en este preciso momento eres intocable― Tony tomó su ropa deportiva pero casual y la tiró sobre la cama―. Yo te puse en esa situación, así que te protegeré.

―Fue mi decisión acompañarte a esa batalla, fue descuido mío no usar el traje de la manera debida para poder esquivar el ataque de visión, el cual no tiene la culpa tampoco― Dijo Rhodey con obviedad, estaba cansado de decirle lo mismo siempre.

―Así que… Hoy nos vemos en el complejo, quiero ver un rato Barnes― Tony aviso cambiando su ropa tratando de cambiar ese tema tan incómodo.

―Como quieras quiero Tone― Dijo Rhodey radiante cambiando rápidamente su voz a una picarona― Pepper dijo que iría un rato también a verte, le queda bien la armadura que le hiciste.

―A Pepper todo le sienta perfecto, me ofende que apenas te estés dando cuenta de eso. Recuerda que esta conmigo― Tony rodó los ojos entre divertido a fastidiado―. Nos vemos en veinte Rhodes.

―Lo bueno de que vivas cerca del complejo.

―Y nadie puede saberlo.

Tony tomó uno de sus autos para poder hacerse camino al lugar de encuentro que había quedado con su amigo, lo bueno de aquello es que al menos iba a matar a dos pájaros de un tiro debido a que podía ir a ver a Barnes, quería saber cómo le estaba yendo en las terapias, hace un tiempo atrás antes de tener la idea de ayudar a Rhodey con su paraplejia con nanotecnología quiso averiguar el método de HYDRA para el control mental, al hacerlo encontró una cura para Bucky, era lenta pero era algo sin embargo. Luego de eso, Bucky se sintió tan agradecido que salió del resguardo de Wakanda y pasó un tiempo con el genio que no consideró como perdido, él era de los pocos que sabía la ubicación del nuevo hogar de Tony (lo estaba guardando en secreto de Pepper y Rhodes porque sabía que no estarían de acuerdo).

De igual manera al ver a todo lo que el grupo terrorista lo había sometido, lo perdonó de alguna manera al saber que ese no era él y creyendo las palabras que le había dicho cuando estos se encontraban en el laboratorio mientras Tony le hacía pruebas preliminares.

" _Si hubiera podido de alguna manera detenerme y decirles que huyeran lo habría hecho sin importar que me costara la vida, de igual manera ya estaba muerto"_

Aquellas palabras de Bucky le conmovieron tanto que a partir de ese instante iba a cuidar de él porque quería cambiar su vida y no porque Steve le hubiese pedido que le protegiera.

Al llegar al complejo se dirigió directo al gimnasio preferido de Bucky y se sorprendió al escuchar risas dentro y más cuando distinguió que una de ellas era de la bruja escarlata.

Habían cosas que Tony podría notar hasta con los ojos vendados, definitivamente Natasha iba a tener una competencia reñida con la brujita escarlata.

El castaño carraspeó un poco para que notaran su presencia, Wanda guardó silencio apenada con sus mejillas completamente rojas, se disculpó con los dos hombres antes de salir y dejarles solos.

― Así que… Aprovechas la ausencia de visión para estar con la brujita― Bromeó Tony dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro al soldado.

―No sé por qué siento conexión con ella, es demasiado extraño― Dijo Bucky un poquito desconcertado y tratando de no cohibirse demasiado de mostrar sus sentimientos―. Nunca le quitaria su amor a un hombre… ¿Androide? Visión.

―Todos queremos que sean felices, recuperaremos a visión y él estará complacido de ver que Wanda es feliz al lado tuyo― Tony le dijo en tono conciliador tocando su hombro―, deja que pase lo que deba. ya los dos han pasado diferentes tipos de infiernos, ahora merecen un poquito de Buck, sabes perfectamente que eso es lo que el cap quiere para ti.

―En estos momento no estoy buscando nada de eso, solo quiero deshacerme del control que HYDRA dejó en mí para no causarle más daño a nadie― Bucky miró a Tony directo a los ojos.

―Lo lograrás y cuando lo hagas, los dos iremos de tragos con Steve y les conseguiré personas atractivas para que su estúpido estrés se vuelva una historia divertida― Tony río después de decir aquellas palabras.

―Muy gracioso Anthony― Bucky dijo sarcásticamente ahogando su risa.

―Iré a visitar a Steve hoy cuando termine con Rhodey sus lindos estiramientos de piernas― Tony paró un momento al ver como Bucky rodaba los ojos―, tienes acompañarme, hay algo que tienes que saber.

―Bueno Tony, dame aviso o que tu FRIDAY me de aviso

Tony asintió negativamente divertido y sarcástico saliendo del sitio de entrenamiento de los vengadores que era más usado por Bucky que por cualquier otro, sin perder más tiempo fue directo al espacio que siempre tenían reservado con su amigo para pasar aquellas sesiones entre ejercicios suaves y de estiramientos para Rhodes, chistes, humor negro por parte de los dos (no escribiendolo por el color de la tez de Rhodey) recibiendo en esa ocasión una visita sorpresa de Pepper que hizo que toda la actividad del complejo se viera un poquito altera debido a que llegó en su hermoso traje de R.E.S.C.U.E los vengadores ya le habían visto en él en la lucha contra Thanos pero su impresión no dejaba de ser la misma.

Pepper se unió a los estiramientos y entrenamientos de Rhodey, fue ameno para los tres pasar un tiempo juntos como no pasaba hace mucho, Tony no pudo evitar sentir un poco cálido debido a eso.

El tiempo se le pasó tan rápido que casi se le había olvidado que le había prometido a Barnes dejarle que le acompañara a visitar a Steve, le FRIDAY que le diera aviso de que en 20 minutos iba a estar listo.

Cuando vio a Rhodey distraído llevó a un rincón a Pepper y le comentó que quería ayudarle a Rhodey con nanotecnología para mejor su espalda, la mujer le miró conmovida, luego entusiasmada por la idea de ver a su amigo caminar sin la ayuda de esas prótesis que ya le habían ayudado a Tony a mostrarle la idea al mundo que su creación era más allá de un arma personal que usaba para hacer el bien.

Pepper simplemente le sonrió a Tony y le besó la mejilla delicadamente alistándose para partir e ir por los prototipos sin terminar que el otro había dejado en el laboratorio, tomar la información de la base segura de FRIDAY para que los científicos y demás empleados le pudieran patentar y que funcionara completamente.

Tony le dio la condición a la pelirroja de que Rhodey tendría la sorpresa y que lo usaría primero y por primera vez en ese lapso de tiempo ambos estuvieron de acuerdo.


	4. Juegos mentales

La visita pasada a Steve estuvo un poquito dura debido a que Wanda insistió en ir con ellos, obviamente ninguno le pudo decir que no debido a que esa pequeña era demasiado persuasiva para su propio bien, además a Bucky lo tenía en su control de una u otra manera, fue difícil dar la abrumadora noticia a los dos integrantes.

El suero que mantenía sedado a Steve era tan jodidamente fuerte además de nocivo que Tony debía hallar rápido la manera de despertarlo además de que supuestamente tenía algo en el cerebro que no dejaba tranquilos a los doctores. La brujita escarlata se le acercó al rubio y tomó su muñeca, pudo sentir por un momento todo el dolor que este sentía.

No pensó que Steve, un hombre que se veía inquebrantable pudiera sentir ese dolor tan inhumano, no se refería mucho a la parte física sino a la parte mental, se sentía exhausto y parecía como si alguien le controlara de algún lugar, no quería decirle a los hombres que iban con ella porque queria consultar con Strange primero y quizás con esos magos vudus que había en wakanda para poder entender un poquito más de la mente, se había informado y leído pero quería más conocimiento.

Al irse, Wanda le dio un besó en la frente al capi y se fue de la habitación prometiendo que iba a encontrar una manera de devolverlo si lo que estaban haciendo no resultaba.

Cuando Tony llegó del medio día agitado que tuvo se sentó a leer y ver los dibujos de Steve, eran hermosos y le calmaban, algunas partes de las anécdotas que escribía lo calmaban.

Al abrir cuaderno aquella noche miró el hermoso dibujo de Nat frente al escritorio de Fury con una cara de pocos amigos.

Leyó con algo de satisfacción cómo él y Natasha se habían enfrentado a Fury por no dejar que S.H.I.E.L.D se involucrara más de lleno en el problema de Tony con el mandarín de pacotilla, de cómo le juzgaron por dejarle atrás solo por no causar un escándalo más grande (como si no hubiera sido lo suficiente ya) por notar que la agencia de inteligencia estaba tomandoo cartas en el asunto.

Durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro que ya se iba a partir en dos debido a lo grande y enfática que era.

No se dio cuenta de que se había dormido con el cuaderno en la mano.

Al día siguiente, consternado de haber dormido de aquella manera con ese objeto entre las manos no pudo evitar que su primer impulso fuera ponerlo en la mesita de noche que había cerca de su cama. Enseguida llamó a Pepper para solicitar una reunión con ella.

No queriendo demorar más, hizo la rutina de bañarse, desayunar y hablar con Friday.

Todo lo estaba haciendo ajeno que en la base, Bucky quiso hacer una escapadita y todos lo estaban buscando, en especial porque ese era el día en donde tenía una de las muchas sesiones que le faltaban para su tratamiento para quitar la programación que Hydra le había impuesto, aquel día el castaño se sentía tan fuera de sí después de que Tony le dijo toda la verdad después de la visita a su mejor amigo sobre su condición, estaba en algunos momentos en donde negaba que Steve estuviese de esa forma debido al hombre fuerte que es tanto mental como físicamente.

Tony recibió una videollamada de Pepper para hablar de su proyecto sorpresa a Rhodey, todo iba a la perfección según le estaba describiendo, sabía que en algún momento debía pasar para poder ver si llenaba sus expectativas, aunque sabía que si llenaba así las de Pepper, obviamente las de él se verían más que satisfechas. Se vio interrumpido por una exaltada Wanda explicándole la situación, sabía que el supersoldado estaba bien solo que de alguna manera la estaba sacando de la conexión que tenían. Tony tuvo curiosidad de preguntar desde cuándo y cómo esa conexión se había establecido pero sabía que en algún lugar de los dibujos de Steve quizás encontraría la razón así que se contuvo además de que no era el momento.

Se despidió de las dos mujeres comunicandoles que ya iba a ir a la base para poder ayudar a buscar Barnes.

Cuando Tony llegó a la base encontró a la brujita escarlata en posición de flor del loto sobre uno de los asientos de la ahora ostentosa sala. Cuando haciendo su corto camino de su casa al complejo puso echarle unas cuantas llamadas a Barnes, de alguna manera la había prometido que cuando fuera así no iba a irse incomunicado y le prometió no ponerle un rastreador que pudiese activar remotamente, solo el Bucky en persona podía hacerlo cuando se encontrara en peligro alguno, sabiendo que no le iba a contestar para hacer una llamada de voz, simplemente le mandó un mensaje de texto.

 _-No alejes a Wanda Buck, está preocupada respondele. Además, acabo de recordar que tienes sesión de reprogramación -T.S_

 _-Lo siento Tony pero no quiero hablar con nadie y no es que verla me ayude mucho en estos momentos… Si me entiendes… -B.B_

 _-Deberías dejar a alguien entrar, no los alejes. He visto cómo todos se esfuerzan para hablarte y que te sientas en casa pero tú te rehúsas a querer establecer vínculo. -T.S_

 _-En los únicos vínculos que creo son los que tengo contigo y con Steve. -B.B_

 _-Dejalos entrar Buck, al menos empieza por ella y verás que no es tan malo confiar en las personas, el cap confío de nuevo sigue su ejemplo, él estará pronto entre nosotros y quiero que vea que en el transcurso de su mejora tú has estado feliz junto a nosotros -T.S_

Después de aquel mensaje Wanda saltó de alegría diciéndole a Tony que por fin le había dejado entrar, le dijo en donde estaba y le hizo prometer que no le iba a decir nadie más que a Tony, antes de salir corriendo le dijo a este rápidamente y él no pudo evitar sonreír.

 _-Bien hecho, soldadito -T.S_

Sin esperar más le pidió a su IA que le ayudara con la carga ligera que había llevado en su traje.

Al dar la orden apareció uno de los robots asistentes con el cuaderno de Steve.

Lo abrió y comenzó a hojear poco a poco, apreciando los dibujos pero buscando lo que en verdad le importaba en ese momento, cuando estaba en camino vio un dibujo que representaba la batalla que Steve tuvo con S.H.I.E.L.D cuando se vio comprometido por Hydra,vio el dibujo de cuando fue a buscar a Barnes y la primera vez que lo avistó sin el uniforme del soldado del invierno, luego más y más páginas adelante vio un dibujo de la guerra civil que fue un poquito dolorosa de visualizar (Tony de frente con esa mirada depredadora y enojada disparando sus rayos) después de eso fue la vida post-tratados de los chicos que no firmaron y se encontraban escondidos en Wakanda.

Cuando vio la pagina que estaba buscando se sintió aliviado por un momento mirar todos los acontecimientos desde la perspectiva y ojos del capi le fue abrumador a pesar de que no leyó sus pensamientos aunque hubo uno que otro dibujo que le sacó una sonrisa y risitas, una que no era tan chistosa llamó su especial atención cuando le vio.

Pero las cosas a las que iba, primero iba a leer de dónde había salido tremenda conexión entre Wanda y Buck.

Vio el dibujo de Buck contenido en la cama criogénica mientras Wanda estaba al lado de él con los ojos cerrados.

 _Dejar que Bucky decidiera irse a dormir ha sido lo más difícil que he hecho desde que lo encontré además de dejarlo ir por un tiempo para poder estar un poco más con mis amigos a quienes extrañaba, bueno eso y que a Tony lo extrañaba más que al resto justo como estos momentos, pero esto en este momento no se trata de mí quiero retratar y contar lo que está pasando entre Bucky y Wanda._

 _Antes de que Buck decidiera irse a dormir no pude evitar sentir como estos dos se habían acercado un poco, se entendieron más de lo que pensaba y eso me hizo dar una idea, no sabía si era demasiado buena, quería que Wanda cuidara la mente de Bucky más a fondo._

Wanda llegó al lado del super soldado tranquila porque le dijo en donde se encontraba pero preocupada debido a lo ofuscado que sentían las energías de él, sabía que la conexión que sin querer e inocentemente había creado entre los dos en Wakanda iba de lado a lado así que Bucky podía sentir lo que ella también sentía, es una cosa rara de explicar.

—No te preocupes Wanda, estoy bien— Bucky trató de mentirle sintiendo la preocupación de la otra.

—Sabes que esta conexión va de lado a lado— Wanda dijo con obviedad colocando su delicada mano sobre la de metal de este— ¿Qué es lo que te abruma?

—Todo Wanda, mi mejor amigo está en un coma que no debería estar, apenas entiendo la ciencia de esta época para ayudarle, lo extraño y me da miedo perderlo— Bucky admitió apenado escuchandose como nunca lo había hecho o al menos no en mucho tiempo.

—Sé que no quieres escuchar esto pero cuando me acerqué al capitán en la visita sentí un dolor que no pude imaginar, jamás había sentido algo igual, pero ahí está, combatiendo y lo que Stark está haciendo nos ayuda ganar tiempo Bucky— Wanda explicó con cuidado.

— ¿Desde cuándo tenemos esta conexión? ¿Por qué puedes sentir lo que yo?— Preguntó Bucky haciendo un cambio brusco en el tema.

 _Cada dos días recibía noticias de Wanda acerca de Bucky, el inmenso miedo que tenía de no volver a despertar, de no poder borrar lo que Hydra había dejado en él pero muy en el fondo según la chica había algo de esperanza, cuando empezó a contarme que su mente le parecía algo intrigante no quise escuchar más sabiendo que tipo de conexión le estaba obligando a Wanda a hacer con Bucky, quizás Natasha debería preocuparse un poco debido a eso, la primera vez que Wanda se unió a nuestro bando con su hermano me contó que estaba completamente conectado a él y pudo sentir el dolor de su muerte y como de la nada se desvanecía de una manera muy lenta su presencia._

 _Sabía que ella al volver a usar ese tipo de conexión iba a ser fuerte debido a cómo perdió la anterior. (Bueno, no me llevaré todo el crédito, una de las chamanas de su majestad me lo dijo)._

 _Le dije a Wanda pero quiso correr el riesgo._

 _Llegó el momento en donde simplemente ella iba a ver a Buck por su cuenta y un día la escuché hablándole y diciendo lo siguiente:_

" _Sé que no nos conocemos pero quiero que sepas que estoy contigo y no estás solo, ya he perdido a mi hermano y la familia que me acogió después de aquel trágico suceso, no quiero que Steve pierda a alguien que es como su hermano porque sé que se pondría mal, ya es suficiente que haya perdido a la persona que amó"_

 _Debo admitir que me enternecí demasiado, y sé que Wanda a veces es curiosa y sé que no tuvo necesidad de sus poderes para darse cuenta de lo mucho que Tony me gusta o le quiero._

 _Desde aquel entonces dejé de pedir lo que Wanda encontraba en la mente de mi amigo pero aún así dejándola crear un vínculo para que él estuviese tranquilo y no sé sintiera tan solo._

—Cuando fuiste a dormir en Wakanda, Steve me pidió que revisara tu mente. Cada dos días estaba puntual para darle informe sobre ti— Wanda se colocó nerviosa y se sintió un poco acalorada— Debido al largo uso de aquel poder me vinculé a ti.

—Y por qué no solo… ¿lo apagas?— Preguntó Bucky neutral mirando como la chica reaccionaba.

—Yo no puedo… Mis emociones nublaron mis poderes y ahora estoy...— Wanda se sonrojó, miró a otro lado sintiendo por un momento la sorpresa del otro a su lado.

— ¿Tú estás enamorada de mí?— Preguntó Bucky con tono suave. —Esto va de lado a lado por eso sentía ese placer al verte y esas ganas de estar contigo.

—Lo siento Bucky, a medida que buscaba en tu mente encontraba cosas que hacían que esto fuera más allá— explicó Wanda con voz baja, suave sintiéndose vulnerada.

—No lo sientas Wanda, solo quiero que sepas que no puedo corresponder además de mis problemas, eres demasiado niña para mí y mereces más de lo que en este momento puedo darte— comenzó Bucky sintiendo gran tristeza— Eres hermosa y poderosa.

—Gracias Buck— dijo Wanda mirándole sintiendo la preocupación de otro— Cuando mi hermano vuelva me concentraré en él para que esto se debilite.

—Toma tu tiempo, de alguna manera es lindo— Bucky tomó la mano de Wanda con la humana de él

 _Solo espero que Bucky no vaya a ser tan tonto de negar aquella conexión cuando despierte y se de cuenta de que existe, sabiendo que según la chamana quitarla sería más complicado de lo que hubiera sido intentar quitarlo si se tratara de Pietro y Wanda podría sentir que parte de su vitalidad se está yendo a alguna parte._

Tony quitó la mirada del cuaderno pensativo, quizás Steve había dejado que la brujita escarlata estableciera un vínculo con Barnes para que cuando despertara se sintiera un poco más humano estando conectado a los sentimientos de alguien y que hubiese alguien que entendiera los de él. Steve era inteligente y cauto.

Tony estaría vigilando de cerca al par.

Lo segundo, era que por fin había leído explícitamente que Steve tenía sentimientos por él más allá de la amistad que tenían, siempre la relación de ellos era un poco tensa pero de todas maneras había un cariño muy especial a pesar de eso.

Después fue a la página que le llamó la atención, el dibujo era el siguiente:

Tony con pequeño sonrojo mordiendo sus labios provocadoramente en su antigua cama de su casa en Nueva York.

El castaño estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo pero no podía recordar, así que pasó rápidamente a la parte escrita.

 _En lo primero que pude pensar al darme cuenta que Peggy estaba viva fue en ir donde Nat para pedir ayuda y consejos, mi primer amor estaba viva… Obviamente ya había vivido su vida luego de haber ganado la guerra, no pude estar para poder vivir junto a ella pero al menos tenía la oportunidad de ver cómo le habían tratado, cómo siguió adelante luego de que me fuí._

 _El día en concerté una visita donde vivía, le pedí a Nat que me acompañara estaba un poquito aterrado por tener que ver al amor de mi vida luego de tantos años, tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle y decirle en especial porque nuestro tiempo de despedida fue demasiado corto, solo pude disfrutar de sus labios una vez y quedar con las ganas de más, quería recorrerla, conocerla en cada uno de los sentidos, pero el destino es algo gracioso y atrevido porque no me lo permitió._

 _En su lugar me suspendió… Me estoy desviando mucho. Al entrar a ver Peg mi corazón casi estalla, ahí estaba ella mirándome entre sorprendida y feliz, antes de pasar por el umbral Natasha me informó de la enfermedad que tenía Peg, debo decir que tuve suerte cuando entré y todo el tiempo que estuve con ella se encontraba lúcida, me contó las locuras de Howard, de cómo S.H.I.E.L.D fue creado y fundado y demás, me contó sobre cada unos de sus hijos. (No debo decir que eso me motivó aún más para trabajar para agencia)._

 _La hora de visitas terminó y no me sorprendió ver que Nat se había ido, no pensé que fuera gastarme todo el tiempo permitido._

 _Me sorprendió ver llamadas perdidas de Tony, ya casi estaba cayendo la noche pensé que algo le estaba pasando así que le devolví la llamada, me contestó pero su voz estaba ligeramente diferente._

 _Creo que le alcancé a entender algo de que Pepper y él seguían con las peleas triviales y extrañas que habían entre ellos por cualquier cosa ya fuera una tontería o algo que valiera la pena._

 _Me preocupé por él así que hice un pequeño viaje a la torre para poder ver su estado, sé que es un adulto pero no puedo evitar preocuparme._

 _Al llegar lo encontré tirado en la sala, específicamente en el mueble abrazando a una botella como si su vida dependiera de ello, no esperando más me acerqué a él y se la quité no era mi primera vez lidiando con borrachos, ya me había tocado muchas veces con Buck en aquellos tiempos que vivía._

 _No fue difícil llevarlo a su habitación, reí un poco por sus divagaciones, en especial por la parte en donde dijo que era genial que un hombre tan jodidamente atractivo le cargara hasta su cama, J.A.R.V.I.S me guió hasta la fabulosa y gigantesca habitación._

 _Al dejarlo en la cama, pasó lo incómodo que nunca podré olvidar…_

Tony estaba ligeramente confundido, en el recuerdo estaba escribiendo sobre su antigua IA, mencionó a Barnes como si no supiera que estuviera vivo por lo llegó a la conclusión de que eso pasó antes de la gran batalla con S.H.I.E.L.D y H.Y.D.R.A, de que descubriera ciertas cosas que guardó hasta el peor momento y demás.

Tony hizo un esfuerzo para recordar pero no había nada en su mente, así que hizo lo único que podía en esos momentos.

Leer.

 _Al acostarlo sus brazos se enredaron en mi cuello acercándome más de lo que debía, no me iba a mentir más, desde que vi a Tony tuve ese incontrolable deseo de besarlo, primero pensé que era por el poco contacto que tuve con las personas desde que desperté, pero luego me fui dando cuenta de lo que sentía al hablar más con él y llegarlo a conocer, acercarnos de la manera que no pensé que fuera pasar._

 _Tenía a Tony debajo de mí, más cerca de lo que se puede recomendar como para poder besarlo, poder saborearlo luego de tanto tiempo queriendolo._

 _Mi mente se elevó por un momento y lo único que la hizo volver fue el movimiento rápido que sentí cuando Tony me puso debajo de él luego haciendo lo que yo no fui capaz._

 _Me besó._

 _Sentí como un calorcito agradable recorría mi cuerpo además de las manos de él._

 _Me perdí en las sensaciones, Tony tocándome, besándome y explorandome._

 _Su nombre sin querer salió de mis labios y me sentí fatal, el hombre encima mío estaba completamente perdido de sí, despechado y solo lo así para poder olvidar a la mujer que le rompió el corazón._

 _Salí del lío que éramos nosotros dos y las sábanas, lo contuve mientras me decía que quería más que solo tocarme (muy explicito), así que para calmarlo simplemente me acosté al lado de él y le abracé hasta que se quedó dormido, salí con cuidado de despertarlo antes de que amaneciera, le hablé a J.A.R.V.I.S diciendo que todo lo que hubiese visto, grabado o lo que fuera no fuera a mencionarlo, en especial a Tony._

 _Al menos yo no voy a olvidar lo lindo que se veía en mis brazos mientras dormía plácidamente._

Tony quedó con la boca abierta intentando recordar que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Bucky, Wanda y Sam entraron a la estancia.

— Tony, ¿Estás bien?— Preguntó Wanda trivial mientras se acercaba a él.

—Necesito que me ayudes a recuperar recuerdos perdidos— Dijo Tony ya poco importandole que vieran el cuaderno y las miradas atónitas de los otros.


	5. Rápida negación

_No._

Fue la rotunda respuesta de Wanda mientras salía del lugar apurada con cara de incomodidad, ya tenía suficiente con el problema que había creado con Bucky ya no quería arruinar nada más. Tony no le dijo nada para intentar detenerla, solo miró a Sam quien la siguió para calmarla un poco y cuando estuvo solo con Barnes no pudo evitar preguntarle que le había hecho o dicho.

— ¿Qué le dijiste Bucky?— Preguntó Tony con tono acusatorio mirándole con una picardía curiosa.

—Lo que debía Stark, no puedo permitir que esté conectada a mí— Bucky dijo serio mientras se sentaba al lado del castaño.

—Buck, no creo que eso sea tan fácil de deshacer como piensan— Dijo Tony mientras pasaba una mano por el cuaderno y por un momento se preocupó por la brujita.

—Que lo simplifique entonces— Bucky dijo sin pensar, en tono neutral dirigiéndose a su cita de reprogramación.

Lo que ninguno sabía es que Sam y Wanda no habían quedado demasiado lejos y alcanzaron a escuchar toda la conversación de principio a fin, Sam a lo único que atinó fue a poner una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica quien no pudo evitar que una lagrima traicionera rodara por su mejilla, giró al hombre que estaba junto a ella y lo miró entre apenada y triste sin necesidad de usar sus poderes siquiera, Sam notó lo apesadumbrada que se puso la chica así que se la llevó rápido de ahí.

Los días posteriores a eso fueron terribles para Wanda, lo bueno es que Tony no insistió más en el tema de la ayuda con los recuerdos que quería recuperar, al contrario estuvo pendiente de ella sabiendo lo mal que estaría debido a la conexión que iba tener que debilitar y hacer que se extinguiera del todo. Bucky podía sentir los fuertes sentimientos de la brujita escarlata, había momentos donde sentía su lucha por no transmitir nada y otras donde de manera espontánea sentía la decepción de la chica.

Los entrenos juntos fueron aparcados abruptamente luego de aquella conversación que tuvieron Tony y Bucky, el soldado sin saber las causas fue hacía la chica la cual se portó completamente cortante, aunque sin querer usó su conexión y sintió enojo emerger de ella, pensó que fue por la conversación que tuvieron los dos de desaparecer aquel vínculo, Wanda lo bloqueó cuando notó lo que estaba haciendo y le pidió que se fuera del lugar en donde estaba leyendo su libro tranquilamente antes de que llegara.

Tony no pudo evitar intervenir y hablar con Bucky. No está de más decir que no resultó, el castaño genio no pudo evitar notar que estaba desquitando toda su ira con la bolsa de box, menos mal eran indestructibles, un tiempo atrás Steve hizo que su cuenta se moviera más debido al incesante gasto en aquella indumentaria para su entreno.

Tony vio a Wanda meditando, no queriendo interrumpirla se sentó cerca y sacó el cuaderno de dibujos de Steve estaba impaciente debido a que no había tenido un momento para poder continuar ya que estaba trabajando arduamente en el proyecto que ayudaría a su amigo a caminar de nuevo, no podía esperar para ver lo que seguía luego de ese bochornoso circunstancia pasada, por alguna extraña razón notó que cuando leyó ese sensual momento con Steve volvió a la linea de recuerdos e historias, lo único que pudo notar Tony de la historia anterior de Steve con un hermoso dibujo suyo mordiéndose los labios es que de seguro había pasado luego de su problema con Killian, cuando la relación con Pepper se arruinó luego de que sintieron que ya no debían intentarlo más.

Cuando abrió el cuaderno notó un dibujo de Bucky un poco más desgarbado de lo que le había visto cuando Steve le acogió, estaba cerca a una de las antiguas instalaciones de Hydra, por lo visto el hombre estaba buscando respuestas en ese momento, sin más volteó la página.

 _Bucky no deja de huir de mí desde que me di cuenta de que aún estaba vivo cuando S.H.I.E.L.D se desintegró y H.Y.D.R.A aparentemente cayó, es bueno tener un apoyo como lo es Sam debido a que a pesar de todo le puede seguir el paso de muy cerca obviamente Buck es más rápido en cuanto a sus movimientos, ambos sabemos que mi amigo está buscando respuestas en donde le sea posible, hasta ahora lo hemos rastreado en cada una de las antiguas bases de Hydra que seguramente conoce y recuerda, lo curioso es que algunas las dejó en pie y otras simplemente fueron destruidas completamente, es ardúo sabiendo que ya estaba en la última base fue más sencillo llegar para esperarlo._

 _La última base se ubicaba en Siberia, parecía una especie de prisión. No quisimos llamar la atención de Bucky hasta que fuera necesario así que simplemente le seguimos, notamos algunos cuerpos congelados los cuales me causaron impacto, quise preguntarle pero lo que se vio en la pantalla después cuando Buck accedió a la información fue jodidamente impactante para mí._

 _La muerte Howard en manos de mi mejor amigo._

 _No pude evitar salir de donde me escondí, Sam se quedó escondido como factor sorpresa, no le dije nada solo me puse al lado de él, no quise decir nada por miedo de asustarlo mucho aunque obviamente lo hice por acercarme tan sigiloso, por un momento vi su cara de rechazo pero después su gesto se fue suavizando._

 _Me dijo que era un monstruo horrible y que debía entregarlo para poder pagar por todo lo que hizo, no iba a hacerlo debido a que ese no era él, el estupido control mental de Hydra fue que le hizo hacer todo de lo que se estaba afligiendo, me dolió ver la muerte de Howard, Tony tiene derecho a saberlo, no sé cómo decírselo sin que quiera tomar represalias._

 _Lo mejor sería tener esta información para mí por un tiempo, no va a ser fácil ver a Tony alias a la persona que amo a la cara después de decidir ocultar este secreto tan espantoso, quiero ser completamente transparente con él, aunque lo chistoso es que no lo soy debido a que no he podido decirle mis sentimientos y aun está aquel momento que compartimos, por lo visto no lo recuerda porque estaba solo un poco borracho (ojala se notase el sarcasmo cuando se escribe)._

 _Buck me pidió distancia, que hiciera mi vida normalmente, debido a que ya no era el mismo hombre que había en mis recuerdos, que supuestamente iba a estar en contacto cuando el quisiera enterarse de mí, quise discutir pero algo me dijo que no lo hiciera así que con todo el dolor, estreché la mano de mi mejor amigo y me fuí de ahí observando aquellos cuerpos congelados no muy lejos de nosotros, suspiré y en lo único que pude pensar fue en volver a la base, igualmente ya había recibido un llamado del equipo debido a que el cetro de Loki está en un paradero desconocido._

 _Lo gracioso de todo es que vamos a incursionar en las bases que Buck dejó en pie según el plan elaborado por Nat y Barton._

Las palabras que hicieron que Tony perdiera la cordura al leerlas…

 _Al menos podré estar cerca a Stark._

… Sabiendo que en un tiempo el cap le decía su apellido por bromear, sabía que los nombres se decían como muestra de la confianza que había crecido entre estos dos y bromear con sus apellidos solo hacía hincapié en eso, a pesar de las raras miradas de Thor, las picaras miradas de Natasha, el gesto divertido de Bruce y la certera mirada de Clint; ninguno de los dos dejaban de molestarse el uno al otro cariñosamente.

La cosa aumentó cuando se pusieron a buscar el cetro de Loki invadiendo y acabando estratégicamente con las bases restantes de Hydra, se protegían el uno al otro más de lo que debían, se hacían miradas cursis cuando estaban solos para replantear los planes que tenían para invadir cada base y terminar con ella a la par de la búsqueda del cetro de Loki.

Hasta el momento no se había planteado que significaban esas miradas hasta ese instante.

Cuando vio que ese escrito terminaba ahí, pasó y vio un dibujo (de como él los apodaba de vez en cuando) los gemelos maravilla.

 _Aquellos mejorados que nos topamos al encontrar el cetro de Loki eran dos grandes luchadores y demasiado poderosos, no pude evitar notar que necesitaban ir por el buen camino, iban a quedar a la deriva después de que la base en donde fueron creados fue abatido, cuando se unieron a ultron para intentar acabar con Tony y tener una vengaza me di cuenta que eran los ideales._

 _Luego de todo esa horrible batalla contra Ultron y su ejercito de metal, la baja del joven Maximoff, después de ver en retrospectiva los breves momentos que estuvo junto al equipo se pudo notar el encanto que tuvo por Clint, pobre chico si supiera que en realidad tiene esposa e hijos quizás hubiera sobrevivido un poco más, pero al menos tuvo la mentalidad de hacer lo correcto después de que se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Ultron._

Tony pudo alcanzar a escuchar un pequeño suspiro proveniente de la brujita escarlata, al levantar la mirada vio que ella le estaba mirando con lágrimas y por un momento pudo imaginar que leyó un poco su mente, le incomodaba un poco que hiciera ese tipo de intromisiones así que solo cerró el cuaderno.

— ¿Husmeando en mi mente Wanda?— Preguntó Tony sarcástico y divertido mientras ponía el cuaderno a un lado.

—Te vi tan concentrado que no quise interrumpirte— Wanda dijo apenada—. Ese cuaderno es del capitán, siempre lo veía con él mientras nos ocultamos en Wakanda.

— ¿Lo conocías? ¿Sabes lo que dice?— Preguntó Tony con interés acercándose a la brujita.

—Sí, pero no sabía para qué lo usaba. Respeto mucho la privacidad de Steve— Y con eso Wanda cruzó los brazos y levantó una ceja picaramente.

—Vine aquí por dos cosas Wanda— Tony rodó los ojos ignorando las palabras de la chica—, la primera es para ver cómo te encuentras después de lo que pasó con Barnes, sé lo que puede conllevar lo que te pidió.

—Estoy bien Tony, lo tengo bloqueado mientras T'challa busca algo que pueda ayudarme— Wanda suspiró entre resignada y un poco triste.

—Lo siguiente es que tienes una misión de reconocimiento, Coulson vendrá por ti y te explicará los detalles— Tony codeó a la chica más emocionado de lo que debería.

—Estaré lista, gracias Tony— La brujita dispuso a salir a dirección a su cuarto a prepararse.

Tony sin más tomó su celular con la idea de llamar a Pepper, el castaño no había dormido mucho debido a que estaba intentando buscar una solución para despertar al cap y llevando a cabo el proyecto para curar la parálisis de Rhodey de una manera mucho más práctica y cómoda para él que estar usando un exoesqueleto y tener que someterse a terapias para estirar las piernas y el resto de su cuerpo.

Ya había llegado el día cero, Tony había terminado su proyecto y solo faltaba concertar con Pepper para introducir los nanobots en el cuerpo de Rhodey sin que se diera cuenta de ello hasta que funcionaran, Pepper tuvo la magnifica idea de una cena con él, salir los tres como desde hace tiempo no lo habían hecho debido a todo lo que aconteció en ese lapso de tiempo.

Tony dejó que la pelirroja se encargara de todo luego de su velada amenaza de que si hacía que algo saliera mal no iba vivir para contarlo, había recibido muchas amenazas en su vida pero esa le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza así que siguiendo su instinto de supervivencia se hizo (retóricamente) a un lado.

Wanda se encontraba en su habitación, ya preparada para hablar con Coulson para que le diera más detalles y de paso le dijera en qué momento iba a pasar por ella cuando de la nada apareció Bucky, ella solo suspiró distraídamente para conseguir un poco de fuerza, no habían compartido mucho tiempo solos después de la inapropiadas palabras del soldado castaño, en un tonto intento de que la conexión que los unía no se desarrollara más.

—Escuché que vas de misión con Coulson, ¿En verdad te sientes lista para eso?— Preguntó Bucky trivial y con un deje de preocupación en sus palabras.

—Sí y sinceramente le doy gracias a Stark de que haya conseguido esta misión para poder salir de aquí— Wanda respondió fría sin mirarle.

— ¿Me estás bloqueando no es así?— Bucky preguntó lo obvio mientras le obligaba a la chica mirarlo.

—Lo estoy simplificando como querías Barnes— Wanda dijo sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

—Te dije que no te apures porque no me molesta, de paso llevas tiempo ignorandome y bloqueandome— Bucky dijo un poco sorprendido por la actitud poco normal de la chica.

—Eso fue lo que me dijiste a mí— Wanda suspiró de nuevo manteniendo su cara de poker—, pero lo que le dijiste a Stark fue algo completamente diferente.

Bucky quedó helado recordando aquella conversación con Tony, un poco llevado de la sorpresa lo único que atinó a hacer fue poner una mano en el hombro de la chica, le ofendió cuando ella lo quitó como si quemara.

—No quería decirlo de esa manera y con esas palabras— Bucky se excusó suavemente con cuidado de no ofender más a la chica.

—Pero lo hiciste, ahora vete necesito llamar a Coulson para irme— Y Wanda sin más rompiendo la promesa que se hizo a sí misma, usó sus poderes contra el hombre para sacarlo de su habitación obviamente con el cuidado de no lastimarlo y cerró la puerta.

Eso fue un golpe bajo para Bucky.

No muy lejos vio a Sam quien le miró con sorpresa y siguió su camino, no queriendo involucrarse y darse cuenta del resto del asunto aunque él ya se hacía la idea de porque aquella situación había pasado, se hizo la condición de que si Bucky o Wanda no se acercaban a hablar de eso él no iba a inmiscuirse en eso para poder estar un poco tranquilo.

Tony se sentía un tanto nervioso, estaba vestido de una manera elegante se sentía como un idiota frente al espejo y sentía que habían invadido su territorio, Pepper había llegado a la idea de simplemente comer en la lujosa mansión de él, había llamado a uno de los mejores chefs de Nueva York aún sin saber cómo le encontró disponible para el mismo día, el castaño no discutió en su lugar le dijo que se iba a vestir completamente elegante para reconquistarla, cosa de la que ella solo río y le hizo una broma insinuando de como quería al capi y lo patriótico de aquello, Stark se rió con sarcasmo y se sintió un poco fresco y feliz porque al parecer Pepper lo conocía más de lo que él pensaba.

Cuando el momento cero llegó y se vieron los tres sentados en una hermosa y decorada mesa, Tony tenía el tubo de ensayo listo en su bolsillo, se lo pasó con disimulo a uno de los meseros para que le dijera al chef que lo introdujera en cualquier momento en la comida de Rhodes, y que en el momento que lo hiciera le mandara el mensaje con alguno de los meseros, también advirtió que debían de tener cuidado a cuales de los platos lo iban a poner debido a que tenía que ser específicamente a el morocho.

Al llegar el momento del postre, al saber que todos pedirían uno diferente sería mucho más sencillo poner los nanobots en ese momento, precisamente cuando los postres llegaron uno de los meseros se acercó a Tony y le dijo que ya estaba hecho, le hizo una seña de satisfacción a Pepper quien respondió encantada e instantes antes de seguir la conversación le guiñó un ojo a Tony, Rhodey notó eso y no pudo evitar hablar.

—Así que… ¿Ustedes dos de nuevo?— Preguntó Rhodey sin rodeo alguno dejando su ya vacío platito a un lado.

—¿Qué te puedo decir Rhodes?— Comenzó Tony frenando a Pepper antes de que dijera algo— Nos amamos tanto que no podemos evitarlo, ¿Verdad Patricia?.

—Sí...— Pepper lo miró con un poco de disgusto— Y no me llames Patricia. Queríamos mantenerte al margen pero se sentía un poco mal.

—Eso explica la elegante cena— Dijo Rhodes sin más encogiendo sus hombros—, ustedes son mis mejores amigos, si son felices yo también.

Tony se conmovió y no pudo evitar pensar que la decisión que había tomado había sido la correcta y la mejor que había tomado en años.

Wanda estaba siendo guiada por Daisy por las instalaciones, la chica se estaba mostrando amable debido a que su nerviosismo se podía notar a leguas, al llegar a la sala de prácticas se sintió un poco tentada a decirle que echaran una batalla, pero decidió esperar para cuando la misión estuviese completa y que la confianza abundara un poco más en ellas, aunque a pesar de eso en la demostración de resistencia de aquellas instalaciones Daisy hizo un poco de alarde a su poder y las ganas aumentaron.

Al llegar a la sala de juntas Daisy le dijo que se quedara por un momento que se iba para buscar a Coulson, y justo antes de comenzar a caminar para tomar un puesto, sintió que un par de brazos le rodeaban a la vez que un característico y tranquilizante olorcito le llegó, sus ojos se aguaron, respondió con muchas ganas aquel cariñoso gesto que casi le hace derrumbarse ahí mismo.

—Dime que esto no lo viste venir

—Pietro…


	6. Gemelos maravilla

El par de hermanos quedaron por unos instantes disfrutando del calor del otro, lo habían extrañado demasiado, en especial Wanda que pensaba que no podría volver a disfrutar de aquello, después del shock inicial no pudo evitar buscar respuestas a las preguntas que inmediatamente se formularon en su mente.

Wanda se separó apretando los hombros de su hermano— ¿Desde cuándo...?

Pietro río por la impaciencia de ella— Desde hace tiempo, pero no quise que lo supieras.

Wanda sabía que no había contestado sus preguntas de la manera que ella quería así que lo único que atinó a hacer fue darle una mirada desaprobatoria de su parte debido a la supresión de información que le estaba haciendo, quería ligarlo a ella pero no podía porque su conexión con James Barnes no se lo permitía de ha mucho podría quizás establecer una pequeña y temporal conexión mental con su hermano pero eso no era lo que deseaba.

Era oficial, ya estaba decidida a hacer que la conexión con Bucky desapareciera, a toda costa.

Cuando su hermano le preguntó cómo había estado después de todos los hechos recientes ella solo sonrío con un poco de sinceridad pensando en su situación actual y de la del cap.

—Podría estar mejor hermanito, pero eso no importa ahora— Wanda cogió la mano de su hermano—, lo que me importa ahora es que ya estás aquí conmigo de nuevo.

—Y a mí me importa lo que mi hermanita en estos momentos está pasando—Pietro apretó la mano de la chica guiandola a la mesa de juntas—, en especial que me digas la situación tuya y de Barnes.

Wanda lo miró sorprendida y apenada— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Pietro rió— He estado en contacto con Barton, algunas veces pasa por aquí a hacer misiones conmigo

Wanda rodó los ojos— Imagino que antes de que pasara lo de batalla con Thanos cuando mantenía tan al pendiente de mí, se supone que todos pensaban que Vis y yo…

Pietro se encogió de hombros—Recuerda que es de ojo de halcón de quien hablamos, él es tan certero con sus conclusiones como lanzando flechas

—Hablando de eso hermanito, dime... ¡¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?!—Wanda le preguntó exaltada— Que estes enamorado de Barton no significa que tengas que casi dar la vida por él

Pietro le mostró una cara de pena y sorpresa a su hermana brujita, quiso por un momento negarlo pero se dio cuenta de que sería inútil, además no quería esconderle algo tan significativo a ella.

—No pensé hermanita, lo siento— Pietro acarició la mano de su hermana delicadamente—, Pero la vida del chico también estaba en peligro.

—No cambias nunca, imprudente—Wanda dijo entre divertida y enternecida.

—Te extrañé mucho Wanda

—Y yo te extrañé mucho a ti Pietro.

Daisy y Coulson no interrumpieron el momento y dejaron que los chicos disfrutaran de su mutua compañía, a Coulson en específico le encantaba cuando Tony hacía actos como esos.

Tony estaba descansando de la velada no tan velada que tuvo con Pepper y Rhodey, estaba tan listo para volver al complejo, a su habitación debido a que desde hace días no lo veía debido a que prefería quedarse en la mansión después del duro y arduo trabajo en sus proyectos para ayudar a sus amigos a salir de sus problemas, además tenía que salvar la vida del cap.

Cuando llegó al complejo listo para descansar, encontró a Bucky en la sala principal con el tv prendido para que le hiciera ruido de fondo debido a que no le estaba poniendo cuidado al tener su mente divagando ya se imaginaba en qué, de igual manera aunque se preocupara mucho por él no quiso sacarlo de sus profundas meditaciones.

—Debe odiarme— Susurró Bucky con algo de arrepentimiento en su voz.

Y cuando el Stark escuchó aquello mientras tomaba camino a su habitación le picó un poco más la curiosidad, pero iba a dejar que le contara cuando estuviera listo.

Cuando Stark llegó a su cama se prometió ser más productivo (mientras ponía su celular en silencio para que no le perturbaran y desviaran sus mensajes a FRIDAY) al día siguiente para terminar con lo que le tenía listo al capi para sanarlo, por ese momento terminaría por deleitarse con el elegante escribir y trazos que Steve le había dejado en aquel cuaderno que no podía dejar de leer.

 _La baja de Pietro para Wanda fue una de las causas por la que se unió a los vengadores, quería hacer lo correcto, además no es que tuviera a donde más ir de paso no iba a permitir que quedara sola a la deriva vulnerable para que cualquiera pudiese manipularla, la iba a refugiar y darle el apoyo necesario para que saliera adelante._

 _Pasar con ella después de la partida de Tony y Buck me ha ayudado demasiado es muy buena escuchando y dando esos consejitos que a pesar de ser jodidamente inocentes subían un poco el ánimo, esperaba en algún momento que Buck quisiera verme, sé que tiene que tomarse su tiempo pero moría por saber qué podía hacer por él, sabía que volver al mundo después de que se supone que debías estar muerto es algo difícil._

 _En el primer entreno con Wanda no pude evitar compartir con ella la preocupación de que Bucky no quisiera verme debido a que Nat estaba por ahí en algún lugar en una misión de la que no le quise preguntar ni quería saber, y como siempre ella sonrió y me dijo que todo iba a estar bien._

 _Extraño un poco a Tony y si supiera un poco de la situación y no le involucrase mucho sé que me daría un gran consejo que podría seguir._

Tony sabía que Bucky estaba vivo debido a que Steve se lo comentó cuando estaban en la misión de ese jodido cetro, fue algo demasiado superficial, le comentó que su mejor amigo estaba vivo y que no quería saber nada de él al menos que hiciera contacto por lo que su paradero era clasificado, que habían compartido una especie de momento antes de que él tuviera volver con los vengadores para cumplir aquel deber, pero nunca le había dicho ningún otro detalle. Luego de la debacle de los acuerdos cayó en cuenta que aquella base de Hydra abandonada ubicada en Siberia fue la que él quitó de la lista diciendo que no era demasiado importante debido a que ya le conocía porque hasta ahí había seguido a Buck y no encontró nada del otro mundo, así que simplemente le confiamos aquella decisión y sin preguntar nada le acatamos.

No se sabría si habría sido diferente si en aquel entonces Steve le contase la verdad sin tantos rodeos.

Pero esa ya era una parte de la historia que quería enterrar, no sabría que hubiera hecho su la situación fuera al revés, así que desde que Steve cayó en sus manos pidiendo por las personas que le preocupaban desde ahí se prometió a sí mismo después de eso y de ese beso en la frente que le dio que trataría de perdonarlo, a medida que el tiempo pasó encontró solo un poco de paz para que sus sentimientos de culpa no lo consumieran vivo.

Su cama lo arrulló y se lo llevó a un estado de reposo que le hacía un poco de falta por las noches en vela o las pocas horas de sueño que se regaló por su concentración en el trabajo.

A partir de ahí la noche para él pasó tranquilo para él.

Cuando se levantó a la mañana siguiente tenía un sinfín de mensajes de Rhodey y Pepper, al escuchar el primer mensaje de voz de Rhodey casi se cayó de la cama no demoró mucho para estar listo y salir a la sala del complejo donde ya Pepper y Rhodey esperaban por él.

Al llegar Rhodey lo recibió con la noticia de que en la mañana se había levantado distraído e hizo todo lo del comienzo del día sin las prótesis, se bañó, cepillo los dientes y se dio cuenta que no las tenía por el cansancio y el dolor en las piernas, no quiso lastimarse así que cuando se vistió se puso las prótesis de nuevo pero ya sentía sus pies y les iba a trabajar para que tomaran fuerza de nuevo y algo de la musculatura que había perdido.

—Y ahora… ¿Qué hicieron?— Preguntó Rhodey de repente expectativo, seguro de su pregunta.

— ¿Nosotros? ¿Por qué preguntas eso? Puede que sea un milagro de los dioses, incluso de Thor— Bromeó Tony mirando a un divertida Pepper.

—No me parece extraño que justo después de cenar con ustedes aparezca de nuevo la movilidad en mis piernas y de paso su sensibilidad— Rhodey dijo un poco impaciente—, ¿Qué me hicieron?

—Implantamos nanobots en tu postre que tenían la función de reparar todos los daños causados— Pepper le dijo como si nada— Según dijo Tony "algo experimental".

—Sí y no pensé que fueran a dar los resultados tan rápidamente — Dijo Tony un poco pensativo—. Quizás se me fue la mano con el número de nanobots que había que ponerte

—¿Necesitas hacer pruebas verdad?— Preguntó Rhodey resignado y contento.

—Eso no se pregunta, Pepper necesito que lo lleves y que le hagan pruebas para fijarnos que no sean nocivos e intenta que quede todo clasificado— Tony explicó rápidamente mientras miraba a los alrededores.

—Pensé que querías hacer las pruebas en persona— Pepper dijo tomando su celular empezando a teclear—, te mandaré los resultados cuando estén listos Tony, ahora no vayas a hacer nada tonto.

—No Pepp, no he visitado a Steve desde hace mucho y no he podido hablar con Barnes de lo que le pasa además de que no he podido hablar con el mocoso— Tony tomó su celular sabiendo que iba a ser un día largo.

— ¿Peter? Dale mis saludos— Pepper dijo levantando la mirada de su celular—, ¿Por qué no usas esta tecnología para terminar de curar al cap?

—Eso es lo que pienso hacer, por eso se la puse primero a Rhodey, la condición de Steve es un poco más delicada— Dijo Tony con cuidado de no ofender al moreno.

—Por alguna razón no me molesta— Rhodey empezó a sonar divertido— Eso significa que fui tu primero, esos son los que más marcan. Me conmueves Tony

—Deberían de irse antes de que quiera matar a este idiota— Tony dijo divertido mientras caminaba en dirección a la sala de entrenamientos.

Pepper río ruidosamente siendo seguida por Rhodes, Tony solo atinó a rodar los ojos mientras se encaminaba a buscar a Bucky esperando encontrarlo tratando de destruir alguna de las bolsas de box o haciendo una de esas piruetas que en secreto le hacían recordar un poco a Steve debido a que tenían un estilo de pelea demasiado parecido.

Cuando llegó le asombró encontrar a Natasha colgando de los hombros de Bucky mientras compartían un "cálido" beso que por un momento a Tony le pareció un tanto nauseabundo debido a que él sabía lo que el castaño estaba intentando hacer o al menos se hacía un poco a la idea.

—Anoche lo pasé estupendo Barnes— Natasha dijo seductoramente antes de morderse los labios.

—Yo también la pasé genial Nat— Bucky le dijo coqueto acariciando la mejilla de ella.

—Lo último que quería escuchar hoy— Tony interrumpió con la intención de que ese par se separaran de inmediato.

—Stark, tan temprano por estos lares pensé que éramos poco para ti debido a que estos días casi no te asomaste— Natasha bromeó dando un paso de distancia del que estaba anteriormente besando.

—Ya sabes, trabajo y esas cosas— Tony se limitó a responder levantando una ceja sarcástico—, me lo prestas, prometo no ponerle las manos encima.

—Muy gracioso Stark—Natasha rodó los ojos sarcástica—, nos veremos por ahí James. Tengo que ir a hablar con Scott.

—Nos veremos.

Tony esperó a que Natasha estuviera un poco alejada para poder hablar con un poco de libertad, cuando vio que la anteriormente mencionada estaba lejos miró a Barnes despectivamente queriendo transmitir lo disgustado que se encontraba.

— ¿Qué hay de Wanda y tú?— Preguntó Tony de repente impaciente.

—No hay "Wanda y yo"— Respondió Bucky enojado cruzando los brazos—. Tiene nuestra conexión bloqueada, aunque por un momento cuando estaba con Natasha sentí algo

―De eso no quiero tener detalle Barnes― Tony le dijo de repente a Bucky levantando las manos en modo de advertencia―, lo que hicieron tú y Romanoff queda entre ustedes.

―No, Tony. Wanda intentó establecer conexión conmigo― Barnes rodó los ojos por las palabras sugerentes del genio.

Tony suspiró con fuerza para suprimir el grito que tenía ganas de darle al hombre que estaba frente a él, intentando entenderlo debido a que con anterioridad le había dado a entender que no quería que esa conexión existiera y ahora que Wanda había encontrado una forma de que no le molestara se sintiera disgustado por eso, sin contar que la chica se dio cuenta del enredo de Natasha y él, la idea de él era esconder aquello para que la decisión de romper ese enlace místico fuera un poco más retrasado y los dos pudieran hablar como era debido para que no hubieran actos que pudieran hacerlos arrepentir, pero definitivamente Barnes dejó que la última gota pasara y rebasara la hipotética copa, si ya la chica había tomado alguna decisión no iba a juzgarla.

Bucky llevó a que todo fuera así por su patética dualidad.

Entender a Barnes algunas veces le era un poco complicado, en eso tenía similitud en Steve, algunas veces le era difícil de seguir.

— ¿Eso no era lo que querías?— Preguntó Tony confundido después de haber recuperado su paciencia.

—No, tenía miedo de que alguien pudiese saber lo que siento y aprovecharse de ello, pero Wanda demostró ser completamente diferente— Barnes confesó con pesar.

—Aún puedes resolverlo, cuando termine la visita a su hermano podrás hablar y que entre en razón Barnes, fuiste un completo idiota— Tony le dijo intentando consolarlo

— ¿Hermano? Se supone que estaba de misión y ¿Desde cuándo…?— Bucky preguntó confundido.

—Lo de la misión solo lo dije por divertirme, dejó este lugar exclusivamente por ir a ver a su hermano— Tony dijo divertido.

Bucky balbuceó, no supo qué decir. Eso significaba que ya Wanda tenía una excusa para poder desligarse de él, tuvo un pequeño mal presentimiento.

Wanda fue directo donde Coulson para pedirle un pequeño favor a lo que le había dicho que sí, así que simplemente emprendieron rumbo para Wakando donde T'Challa para poder llevar a cabo lo que le habían sugerido, sabía que pasaba algunos riesgos pero en el momento para ella eso lo valía.

Cuando llegó a Wakanda y fue con Pietro fueron al palacio pudo sentir un poco de nervios y arrepentimiento calmando la odiosa sensación recordando las palabras de Bucky.

La persona encargada de ayudar a Wanda le explicó que no temiera en nada, que apenas el lazo con Bucky fuese roto, podría establecer con quien quisiera el mismo vínculo aunque dándose un tiempo para eso debido a que el poder mental que iba a gastar iba a ser un poco grande y disminuiría por unos días sus poderes, no los iba a perder del todo y todo y iba a volver a la normalidad en cuanto a ellos. La persona del otro lado se daría cuenta que el enlace fue roto cuando intentara acceder a él y la sensación ya no fuera la misma, aunque lo tuviera bloqueado en ese instante sabía que estaba ahí.

Pietro pidió un momento con su hermana.

― ¿Estás segura de esto? Deberías hablar con él primero― Pietro consultó mientras tomaba la mano de su hermana.

―Sí, estoy segura Pietro él no quiere esto y no lo voy a desperdiciar más― Wanda puso un semblante serio― Además, él ya estuvo con otra persona.

―Intentaste establecer el vínculo y estaba...― Pietro adivinó, no supo qué decirle en ese instante.

Sin decir nada más, Wanda dejó atrás a su hermano y fue a hacer lo necesario para poder terminar con eso inmediatamente.


	7. Lagos

Después de completar la visita de su hermana Pietro quiso quedarse con su ella unos días más en el complejo para que también pudiera pensar bien en la decisión de si quedarse en aquel lugar o unirse al equipo de Coulson, además tenía la pequeña esperanza de que pudiera cruzarse con Barton en algún momento, ya habían hecho misiones juntos en el equipo de Coulson y hacían un fabuloso equipo pero quería encontrarlo en un entorno fuera de las misiones, las matanzas y las bajas de compañeros cercanos.

El momento más incómodo de su vida corta para la brujita fue la noche en la que llegó al complejo y fue detenida por el supersoldado, no había rastro de Tony por ninguna parte por lo que pensó que estaría trabajando o haciendo alguna tontería por ahí, quizás estaría visitando a Steve quiso por un instante que Tony se apareciera con sus estupideces frescas, su hermano sin hacerse sentir dejó el lugar después de darle una sutil mirada al soldado del invierno, quizás intentó intimidarlo, quizás intentó transmitirle el poco apoyo que tenía de su parte, Bucky quedó con la duda mientras detenía la chica de la muñeca.

—Wanda, ¿Por qué no puedo sentirte?— Preguntó Barnes esperando una respuesta que no quería pero necesitaba escuchar.

—Porque ya me deshice del enlace así que no te preocupes más por eso— Wanda dijo felicitándose a sí misma porque su voz no se quebrara—, espero que la chica con la que estuviste te colme de felicidad, la mereces ya ha sido demasiada mierda para ti.

—Creo que no entiendes—Bucky se acercó a la chica despacio—. Tengo un poco…

—...De miedo. Lo sé— Completó Wanda rodando los ojos—, No necesito una conexión para saberlo. Ya no quiero hablar más de esto Barnes.

—Como quieras Wanda— Bucky se acercó un poco más a la pequeña.

Sin previo aviso Barnes se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente a la brujita que la dejó paralizada, y solo se dio cuenta que el hombre se movió cuando éste se despidió deseándole dulces sueños, ella solo respondió con un simple asentimiento, por un momento la pequeña quiso decirle que se quedara a su lado pero ya no le veía sentido alguno pedirle aquello.

Tony en algún lugar del complejo estaba discutiendo con un enojado Pietro y un divertido Rhodey sentado en una camilla sin sus prótesis, primero porque al castaño el chico le había asustado y estaba terminando un proyecto importante que no podía tener ningún error, aunque la prueba fue exitosa a pesar de que sus cálculos no se quería rebasar de nuevo.

Después de unos cuantos regaños e intercambios ridículos, Pietro le contó lo que su hermana había hecho.

— ¿Y está bien?— Preguntó Tony mirando fijamente al holograma donde estaba cargando una secuencia de numeros e imagenes.

—No podrá usar sus poderes por un tiempo, pero está bien— Respondió Pietro mirando a Rhodey un poco curioso.

— ¿Dónde está?— Preguntó Tony simplemente sin dejar de concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

—Se encontró con Barnes cuando llegamos en la estancia y no quería ser testigo de lo que fuese que hablaran… Y heme aquí— Pietro respondió simplemente sentándose en la silla giratoria de Tony.

Tony respondió con un quedado "claro" mientras veía como un simulacro de los nanobots se llevaba a cabo en el holograma de al lado, Pietro no quiso hacer más ruido ni incomodar más al hombre así que se fue, no se despidió de ninguno de los dos hombres que se encontraban en aquel laboratorio. Sabía que tenía que llamar a Bruce para pedir ayuda, aunque fuera un golpe bajo para su grandísimo ego, pero el cap lo valía. Le dio la orden a Friday que llamara a Banner y después escuchó una risita sarcástica detrás de él que le hizo acordar que su mejor amigo se encontraba aún ahí.

—Algunas veces es bueno aceptar que necesitas ayuda, Tony— Rhodey se levantó le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro—, Tú no tienes todas las respuestas y visión puede esperar un poco más.

—Lo sé Rhodes, pero fue mi culpa que el capi cayera en ese estado— Tony giró para ver a su amigo y dio un pequeño suspiro.

—Sabes perfectamente que no, está en ese estado porque el loco de Thanos lo tocó con su guantelete y antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo desapareció y no sabremos cuál será su siguiente movimiento ni su paradero—Rhodey dijo como si fuese una obviedad.

—Él está en ese estado porque se interpuso entre ese loco y yo para que no fuera a hacerme daño—Tony recordó con pesar—, Yo sabía que mi armadura podía aguantar el ataque de ese loco pero él no dudó en interponerse y protegerme.

— ¿Quién no va a querer proteger a la persona que ama?— Rhodey dijo como si nada cruzándose de brazos, encogiendo los hombros.

— Estás demente ¿Verdad? Voy a mandar a hacerte examenes que lo verifiquen porque de seguro los nanobots te están comiendo las neuronas— Tony dijo sarcásticamente rodando los ojos.

—Todos lo sabíamos Tony, antes de que pasara la catástrofe de los acuerdos. Steve esta jodidamente flechado por ti— Rhodes rodó los ojos ignorando el comentario de Tony.

—Aparentemente él y yo tuvimos un momento que no recuerdo porque me sobrepasé de copas esa noche— Tony contó a Rhodey como si no fuera la gran cosa— Si él hubiera querido hablar de eso lo habría mencionado.

—Tú sabes perfectamente cómo es el cap, Tony. Obviamente no iba incomodarte con algo como eso— Rhodey fijó su camino a la salida—Sé que quieres salvar a Steve Tony, pero descansa, pronto recibirás la respuesta de Bruce, creeme.

—Lo intentaré Rhodes— Dijo Tony con el cansancio tiñendo su voz.

Tony miró hacía el costado que tenía el cuaderno del cap y no dudo en pasar a la siguiente página en donde yacía un dibujo de los dos frente al complejo el día en el que Thor partió en busca de algo que lo inquietaba y tenía que ver los piedras infinito.

Los había hecho a los dos mirándose fijamente, el castaño sonrió recordando el adecuado chiste de _cómo se derramarían demasiadas lágrimas masculinas,_ al dios del trueno irse la tensión que había en el aire no se podía dejar de palpar.

 _Nat y sus chistes no dejan de ser algunas veces un poco incómodos, después de que le insinué en unos de los momentos libres que tuvimos en la granja de Clint sobre el flechazo/enamoramiento que tengo en Tony dejó de intentar buscarme una novia y ahora insiste en que le diga lo que en verdad siento, pero no creo que sea justo ni posible debido a la colección de secretos que le tengo ocultos, cómo sus padres fueron asesinados por mi mejor amigo, en verdad es algo que me carcome siempre que le veo._

" _Pensé que tú y Stark estarían aún mirandose a los ojos" Si nos hubieramos quedado más tiempo no habría aguantado, lo habría besado y mi tensa amistad con él se desmoronaría, me perdí en aquellos ojos cafés, aquella sonrisa que aunque quiera disfrazarla con toque altaneros sé que es lo más lindo del mundo y muestra lo que en verdad siente y sé que está feliz de que por fin pueda arreglar las cosas con Pepper debido a su retiro, no me parece nada justo que Pepp quiera quitarle una parte de lo que es, él es completamente grandioso siendo el Tony Stark millonario, playboy, filántropo y otras cosas varias que dice ser, iron man es parte de él y nunca se lo quitaría porque todo en él es perfecto, hasta su sarcasmo y su jodida terquedad (menos mal nadie más va leer esto así puedo no omitir las palabras pasadas tono)._

 _El primer entreno con los novatos fue de lo mejor, Wanda tiene demasiado potencial y verla aprender de Natasha fue algo gratificante._

 _Quisiera que Tony estuviera con nosotros para que se sintiera igual de orgulloso como yo en estos momentos, aunque conociendolo diría algo sarcástico para después rematar con uno de esos chistes rebuscados y luego fingiendo desgano y desinterés felicitaría todos aunque por dentro se esté regocijante de alegría._

 _Algún día quizás me anime y siga los consejos de Nat._

Tony sonrió un poco, cerró el cuaderno y reprodujo el día en que se despidió de Steve en su mente. Después de lo sucedido con ultron, él podía sentir aquella tensión, aquel brillo en los ojos del rubio cuando le miraba hablar de Pepper, y lo interpretó como un anhelo a la vida que le estaba diciendo que pensaba llevar junto con ella para intentar recuperar su relación por última vez aunque viéndolo en retrospectiva podía ver como esos increíbles orbes azules brillaban de deseo hacia él o de deseo de decirle que se quedara con él o ambas, en ese momento le parecía un tanto confuso.

Lo único que tenía presente en ese momento era que si él le hubiera pedido que se quedara lo habría hecho debido a que por un momento sus piernas flaquearon al subir a su lindo vehículo rojo.

En la siguiente página, encontró un increíble dibujo de Lagos desde el aire y Tony recordó sin querer sobre los papeles que había firmado para que los chicos pudieran volar desde un lugar un poco más alejado del complejo donde no pudieran detectarlos y los medios no los molestaran.

Un dibujo hermoso que le tocó a Tony el corazón fue ver cómo había plasmado la ciudad desde el aire, quizás le había tomado una foto para plasmarlo luego en el papel o simplemente plasmó lo que vio, estaba completamente hermoso.

Pasó la página y empezó a leer.

 _Mientras repartía mi tiempo buscando a Bucky para saber su paradero ya que me tenía un poco preocupado, entrenar a los chicos y ahora a seguir Crossbones, después de la debacle con S.H.I.E.L.D/ H.Y.D.R.A Rumlow vivió y se convirtió en un villano con un nombre un tanto pegajoso y un poco trillado para su situación, le seguimos la pista hasta Nigeria aún sin saber cuál eran sus planes, en realidad fue un respiro para todo el equipo debido al cambio de ambiente, de aires, de personas. Obviamente no lo tomamos como turismo porque teníamos que descubrir lo que se traían entre manos Rumlow y su gente._

 _Pasamos tres días vigilando los movimientos de Rumlow, Nat y yo nos dimos cuenta del repentino interés que tenía en IDEI y nos dimos cuenta que en aquel lugar guardaban un arma biológica super poderosa que podía acabar con la vida de millones, teníamos que detenerlo antes de que se apoderara de ella._

 _La noche anterior con Wanda tuvimos una especie de charla, estaba un poco nerviosa debido a que era la primera vez que estaba en el campo bajo mis órdenes de una manera oficial, había salido a hacer misiones de reconocimiento con Nat, pero sabía que ya estar en campo ayudando a que la misión fuera completada era un poco duro, aunque no lo pareciera en su tiempo yo también estaba algo asustado cuando estaba empezando a salir al campo con los chicos en la guerra. Me acerqué y le di un cálido abrazo diciéndole que confiaba en ella mucho más de lo que pensaba llegar a confiar debido a que era una nueva adición al equipo, le dije que no se presionara demasiado y de la nada dio un beso en mi mejilla, sonreí por lo tierno del gesto de ella._

 _Escuché el incómodo carraspeó de Sam y eso hizo que ella se apenara y se fuera del lugar._

 _Natasha estaba al lado de él y no pudo evitar darle un codazo después del incómodo comentario de que me gustaban jóvenes y luego le rodó los ojos de esa manera característica que tenía._

 _Él la miró como siempre le miraba coquetamente, yo solo me retiré del lugar dejándolos solos, no tenía muchas ganas de las ocurrencias del par._

 _Quise llamar a Tony, pero me contuve por un instante. Hablaría con él después de completar esta misión y estar concentrado en eso…_

Friday le dijo a Tony que tenía una llamada en espera, sin esperar el castaño la tomó con una sonrisa en su rostro al saber de quién se trataba.

— ¡Hey Bruce! ¿Cómo está mi científico favorito? Creo que necesito un favor— Dijo Tony cerrando el cuaderno antes de darle un suave caricia.

—Lo que necesites y en lo que pueda ayudarte Tony— Dijo Bruce jocoso—, recuerda los límites, nada de robots homicidas y no más rayos gamma.

—Gracioso Bruce— Tony rodó los ojos a pesar de que el otro no pudiera verlo—, estoy trabajando con nanotecnología y necesito una mano.

—Bien Tony, sabes que me demorare un poco en salir de Wakanda y llegar allá— Bruce le dijo—, deberías decirle a Lang sabes que por el manejo de las partículas Pym debe de tener alguna idea.

—No Bruce, esto quiero que quede confidencial

— ¿En qué la usarás?

—En Steve, ya la usé Rhodey y los resultados fueron geniales

—Llevaré a Shuri, aunque sería mucho más sencillo que trajeras a Steve a Wakanda.

—Bruce… Ya hemos tenido esa discusión

—Y la tendremos la veces que sean necesarias para que entres en razón Tony. Nos veremos pronto

Antes de que Tony pudiera abrir la boca para discutir escuchó el tono de finalización de llamada, resignado y pensando que Bruce se la iba a pagar de alguna manera rodó los ojos y dejó el lugar con ánimos de estar por ahí solo y el cuaderno de Steve en las manos, para poder terminar de leer, pero un ruido que venía del gimnasio lo entretuvo por un instante pero no se desvió de su destino.

Cuando vio que en su puerta se encontraba aun pensativo e inquieto Bucky.

—Se puede ver cómo tu cerebro da vueltas desde aquí— Tony dijo para sacar al otro de su encimamiento.

—Tony, hace un tiempo sabes que T'challa me invitó a quedarme en Wakanda hasta terminar de sacar toda la basura que HYDRA metió en mi mente— Bucky le dijo simplemente volteando a mirarle—No me fui porque quería estar cerca por si Steve reaccionaba.

— ¿Sabes? Tendré a Shuri y Bruce aquí pronto, no sé que tan pronto pero al menos vendrán para ayudar a afinar los nanobots que le implantaré a Steve. Puedes decidir si irte con ellos— Tony le dijo colocando una mano en su hombro.

— ¿Pretendes que me vaya y deje a Steve de esa manera?— Bucky le preguntó un poco molesto.

—Ese es el asunto, no dejaré que ellos se vayan hasta que Steve este en pie— Tony le confesó serio.

—Entonces lo pensaré y cuando Steve despierte hablaré con él, tengo mi fe en ti Tony, quiero recuperar a mi mejor amigo.

—No los defraudaré

Los dos se dieron una última mirada de comprensión antes de Bucky se moviera de la puerta de Stark para que pudiera entrar a su habitación y por fin poder un tiempo más a si las para poder terminar y ponerse al día con las palabras escritas de Steve.

Cuando pasó la página quedó helado debido al dibujo que vio.

Aquel dibujo de él sosteniendo en sus manos un sinfín de hojas, ese terrible documento que acabó con la vida como la conocían y dio paso a una separación y fragmentación de un gran equipo. _Su_ equipo, su _familia,_ sus amigos viéndose también alejado de la persona que estaba flechada.

 _¡Perfecto!, buena hora de admitir mis sentimientos hacía capipaleta._


	8. Acuerdos

Tony se encontraba junto con Bruce viendo como Shuri hablaba entusiastamente con el equipo médico de Steve para poder tener una idea más a fondo de la condición crítica del rubio.

—Así que... estás de cerca de levantar a Steve...—Bruce dijo mirando como Shuri reía coquetamente a uno de los doctores.

—Y tú estás cerca de devolvernos a Visión— Tony dijo despacio para no interrumpir la charlatanería de Shuri.

—Con Shuri todo es sencillo, no puedo esperar por ver la cara de Wanda cuando lo vea de nuevo— Dijo Bruce con su característica calma.

—De verdad lo necesita de vuelta, Barnes ha sido un idiota— Y sin más Tony vio como Shuri terminaba de dibujar un proceso no tan complicado para poder llevar a cabo los procesos que había pensado junto con ellos.

Antes de salir del hospital pasó a ver a Steve a solas para poder calmar sus nervios y poder deleitarse con aquel rostro que le calmaba cuando se encontraba bajo mucho estrés, se topó con Peter, quien no dejaba de soltar una palabra tras otra, contándole todas sus hazañas a la hora de patrullar en las calles y también dándole ideas de todo lo que había indagado sobre las piedras del infinito gracias a todos los datos que le habían dejado los guardianes de la galaxia.

Tony sonrió para sí mismo, no admitiendo en voz alta que ese chico se le hacía una onda y que era un mente privilegiada sabiendo que ni él tenía idea del alcance de sus habilidades.

—Cuando vuelva a ver a Thanos le voy a decir a Karen que programe el modo "asesinar"—Dijo Peter de repente mirando hacía el capitán—, nadie se mete con los míos y se sale con la suya.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?— Preguntó Tony simplemente un poco sorprendido sabiendo que esa información solo la manejaba S.H.I.E.L.D, él y muy posiblemente los guardianes.

—Le di Coulson mi identidad a cambio de información y que me dejara ayuda un poco, también tenía información valiosa que me había dejado los guardianes— Peter se encogió de hombros como si nada y cruzó los brazos.

—No debiste...—Tony le dijo casi tomando matices de ofendido mirando al chico con preocupación.

—Sabía que no me iba a dejar ayudar así que de alguna manera contacte con S.H.I.E.L.D e hicimos un trato, confío en Coulson tanto como usted señor Stark— Dijo Peter calmado intentando no subir más los animos.

—Hijo, calma. No necesitamos otra baja, ya tengo suficiente con visión y el capitán—Tony le dijo colocando una mano en su hombro—, no te pierdas demasiado y pasate por el complejo de vez en cuando chico.

—Lo haré señor Stark, cuidese—Peter sonrió un poco apenado.

Y sin decir nada más Tony hizo su camino directo al auto para poder salir directo al complejo y trabajar con los otros dos.

Decir que estuvieron horas debatiendo sobre cálculos, fisiología humana, funciones cerebrales debido a la lectura de los exámenes de Steve, todos llegaron a un acuerdo de dejar que Shuri fuese la que creara el proceso por el que iban a ser implantados los nanobots y que tanto Tony como Bruce determinarían ciertos parámetros que se debían tener.

Mientras Tony trabajaba en su respectiva parte no podía dejar de pensar que no podía decepcionar a Bucky y mucho menos al capitán, además el rubio le debía demasiadas explicaciones como para que no fuese a despertar para responderlas y de paso para poder aclararse a sí mismo los sentimientos que había por fin aceptado.

Bucky sabía que Stark se encontraba en el laboratorio con la hermana de T'challa y con Bruce haciendo lo suyo para poder traer de vuelta a su amigo, le daba un poco de ira no poder hacer nada para poder ayudar. Quizás Tony le diría que eso era completamente falso tratando de consolarlo a sabiendas que sabía que no era cierto. Y con ese último pensamiento dejó que su puño diera un golpe certero y más fuerte de lo necesario a la bolsa de Box frente a él y con el que estaba descargando absolutamente todo.

Unos pasos detrás de él se escucharon y sin voltear se dirigió a la persona en cuestión.

—T'challa ¿Qué haces aquí?— Bucky por fin estableció contacto visual.

—Mi hermana llevaba demasiado días fuera de casa, solo quería saber cómo estaba y de paso pues venir a saludarte— T'challa simplemente extendió su mano cortésmente.

—Sí, según me he dado cuenta ha pasado reunida con la junta de doctores que está atendiendo a Steve también está ayudando a Bruce y Tony con el procedimiento que se le hará para levantarlo— Contó Barnes con un poco de melancolía en su voz.

—Piensas que el capitán se recuperará ¿Cierto?— Preguntó T'challa notando cómo cambió el semblante del adulto de un momento al otro.

—Con unos genios como lo son Stark, Bruce y tu hermana obviamente se levantará, tengo fe— Dijo Bucky con una sonrisa en el rostro— Y aquí entre nos: Menos mal tu hermana y Bruce vinieron a ayudar a Tony porque ya se estaba friendo las neuronas y eso me estaba empezando a preocupar.

—Creo que Shuri lo hace con todo el gusto, además de haber querido trabajar siempre con Stark pero no se le había dado la oportunidad hasta ahora— T'challa dijo sonriente—, ¿has pensado en la oferta que te hice?

—Estoy en eso, quiero saber que al irme Steve estará bien y será el terco de siempre— Dijo Bucky con una sonrisa cálida, no sabía que tenía el príncipe que le pegaba aquel sentimiento de calidez.

—Sabes que el proceso será más corto, podrás ser parte de la guardia real y vivir tranquilo en Wakanda en donde tú quieras y de paso podríamos hacer algo con esto—T'challa le dio un pequeño golpe al característico brazo de metal.

—Y no sabes lo mucho que deseo cambiar y volver más fuerte para los vengadores pero...—Bucky dudó por un momento y se mordió un poco el labio.—Wanda, necesito arreglar eso antes de irme.

—Te deseo la mejor de las suertes lobo blanco— T'challa le sonrió una última vez antes de abandonar el lugar—, necesito llevar un pedido a Shuri. Piensalo bien.

Wanda sin querer husmeó la conversación, tuvo un momento de debilidad, sentía que le faltaba su entreno diario junto al soldado, de él había aprendido demasiadas cosas y estilos de pelea que no pensó que fueran compatibles con sus habilidades pero al fin de cuentas descubrió que era totalmente falso y éstas podían hacerla una chica letal.

De verdad quiso dar un paso adentro del gimnasio de entrenamiento pero el hecho de haber escuchado que James pensaba irse no pudo coordinar muy bien su cuerpo con su mente, se devolvió como pudo a buscar a su hermano quien estaba con un recién llegado Clint.

En secreto y un tanto escondidos de los demás Pietro y Clint estaban mirándose profundamente a los ojos, retandose el uno al otro a avanzar y llevar a cabo la acción que siempre habían dejado a medias hace meses cuando el velocista se dio cuenta de que el arquero había tenido problemas con su mujer debido a que a esta no le gustaba que corriera riesgos por lo que no quería sufrir por no saber si lo vería cruzar la puerta de nuevo cada vez que le llamaban para una misión, Hawkeye le dio opciones y de ellas escogió la peor siendo una sorpresa inclusive para la misma Laura.

Pietro sabía que era un rebote, sabía que eso había surgido de la profunda tristeza de Clint, que no significaba nada para el otro cuando para él significaba un poquito más.

Clint se rindió primero y le dio un profundo beso en los labios que hizo que los pies del otro flaquearan cosa que pasaba en pocas ocasiones.

—Por fin… Clint, ya era hora—Pietro le dijo despacio con el tono de voz baja esperando a que eso le ayudara a mantener la atmósfera un poco más.

—Odio la poca privacidad que hay en S.H.I.E.L.D por eso no lo hice ahí, tenía ganas pero no quise crear conflictos porque se supone que entre compañeros de equipo no se debe fraternizar—Le explicó Clint con una sonrisa mientras delineaba sus labios—Además quería que esto quedara entre nosotros dos.

—Yo que pensaba que nos hacíamos desear y crear expectativa en el otro— Pietro dijo un poco jocoso mientras mostraba una sonrisa enfática.

—No quería que lo vieras venir—Clint bromeó antes de darle un pequeño y rápido beso en la mejilla—. Ahora, misión.

—Te escucho

—Debes volver a los cuarteles, creo que Daisy se dio cuenta de que algo grande se aproxima, ha estado estudiando sobre las piedras del infinito y quien podría ayudarnos cuando Thanos quiera volver, ya contactó con los guardianes y ahora es solo ir a buscar y quiero ir contigo

—Ehm pero mi hermana ahora esta un poco mal por lo de Barnes— Pietro se encogió de hombros cuando vio la cara de pregunta de Clint—, no quiero dejarle.

Cuando Clint iba a decir algo escucharon la voz de Wanda diciéndole que se fuese tranquilo a su misión y que volviera entero, se acercó con cuidado con su hermano y pidiendo que no fuera lastimar a ninguno de los dos, tomó la mano de hermano, acercó sus frentes y lo hizo.

Estableció aquel lazo que tenía tantas ganas de compartir con él.

—Wanda…

—Hablame cuando quieras Pietro, te extrañaré. Mi lugar es con los vengadores y el tuyo en S.H.I.E.L.D con Clint y los demás. Ese definitivamente es tu ambiente—Wanda besó en la mejilla su hermano con delicadeza.

—Te amo hermana— Pietro sintió como sus ojos se aguaron.

—Yo más— Y con eso Wanda derramó unas pequeñas lágrimas y acarició con eterna ternura la mejilla que había besado.

Al hacer camino al quinjet Wanda no soltó en ningún momento su mano hasta el momento en donde tuvo que abordar. Y con eso dejó ir al hombre más importante de su vida, al menos esta vez sabía que estaba bien por ahí haciendo lo que le gustaba con la persona que le gustaba en igual medida.

Por un momento la brujita se sintió un poco débil pero se mostró fuerte para que su hermano no fuera a arrepentirse de irse y cuando entró de nuevo, por fin dejó que la inconsciencia se la llevara y todo se volvió negro para ella.

La voz de Friday llenó por completo el laboratorio/taller de Tony haciendo que los tres salieran del encimamiento que se encontraban debido al interesante trabajo que estaban haciendo.

—Señor Stark, a la señorita Wanda Maximoff se le detectó una baja de sus signos vitales, se encuentra desmayada—La hermosa y melódica voz de Friday dio las coordenadas.

Sin pensarlo los tres se dirigieron al lugar en donde se les había indicado y siendo una sorpresa para Shuri pero no para los otros dos el soldado del invierno ya se encontraba ahí teniéndola entre sus brazos, sin pensarlo mucho la llevaron a enfermería en donde Sam se encontraba hablando con la enfermera cordialmente para que le pudiese ayudar con un dolor de cuello que lo tenía atosigado desde algún tiempo.

— ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!— Sam preguntó dirigiéndose a los chicos rápidamente.

—Tuvo una baja de signos vitales, ya me imagino por qué...—Tony miró a Barnes por un momento.

—No sé cómo mi hermano lo hace pero siempre llega en el momento ideal— Shuri corrió hacía el laboratorio para poder alcanzar el paquete su hermano le había llevado.

— ¿Acaso ella tiene las respuestas de todo?—Dijo Tony rodando los ojos tomando la muñeca de la chica.

Cuando menos lo pensaron entró una llamada de Pietro desde el quinjet en el que se había embarcado, estaba preocupado por su hermana todos le dijeron que lo tenía bajo control y que por nada del mundo fuera devolverse, cuando la señal se cortó Tony y Barnes se miraron mutuamente deduciendo lo mismo.

—Utilizó sus poderes y nos lo dejó reposar del todo—Barnes dijo un poco enojado por la situación.

—La entiendo en parte porque decidió quedarse aquí y dejar ir a su hermano y no tenía mucho tiempo. Sabía las consecuencias— Tony dijo despacio intentando contar el pulso de la chica.

—Pero su hermano no se iba a ir para siempre, él volvería podía hacerlo en cualquier momento— Barnes dijo aumentando los matices de ira en su voz.

—Eso no se sabe, sabes que las misiones de S.H.I. . son algo radicales y no sabes si resultarás herido o volverás de nuevo a ver a las personas que te importan— Tony le explicó acomodando a la brujita en la cama.

—Además es su hermano ¿Cómo no querer regalarle semejante cosa después de que la otra persona lo rechazó sin más? — Sam habló estirando un poco el cuello y los brazos casi gimiendo cuando sintió como todo se acomodó.

Bucky le miró con disgusto mientras Tony le miró y ahogó una risita.

Shuri llegó como un tornado y pidiendo disculpas con la enfermera y los demás que estaban en el lugar tomó todo lo necesario para preparar lo que haría que la chica se compensara un poco.

Cuando terminó el color del líquido de la inyección veía de un llamativo color fucsia fuerte y sin pensarlo mucho lo inyectó en el brazo de Wanda bajo la atenta mirada de todos los que se encontraban en la habitación.

Al cabo de lo que fue una eterna hora la brujita abrió los ojos sintiendo como le pesaban más que su conciencia y todos sus pecados juntos y eso era decir mucho sabiendo que no tenía un pasado demasiado lindo. Bucky no esperó que nadie le dije algo y pidió completa privacidad.

—Lo que hiciste pudo haberte matado Wanda— Le recriminó Bucky sentándose en la cama a su lado—. Sé que no debería decirte nada pero me hiciste asustar.

—Disculpa por eso, solo que en verdad quería que mi hermano y yo compartieramos eso, no pensé que fuera a irse tan pronto pero S.H.I.E.L.D lo requería para una misión importante— Explicó Wanda Cabizbaja.

Bucky no le dijo nada más, simplemente tomó la mano de la chica y con todo el cuidado que podía tener la besó despacio, Wanda suspiró sorprendida por la acción del otro y le miró fijamente siendo seguida por él, lo que pasó después fue simplemente porque las cosas cayeron por su propio peso.

Wanda le miró con duda cuando vio que James se estaba inclinando a ella pero después de que vio que él estaba decidido a hacerlo la duda en ella se esfumó y quedaron inmensas ganas de por fin poder saber cómo se sentían aquellos labios que se le antojaban tanto hace algún tiempo.

Cuando sus labios estuvieron juntos se olvidaron de todo. El enojo, la incertidumbre, el miedo quedaron atrás cuando sus labios se empujaron.

Y Tony no pudo evitar preguntarle a Shuri cuando ya estaban fuera de la enfermería siguiendo el camino al laboratorio, Bruce se había desviado después de que Natasha le pidió un tiempo a solas para charlar.

—Esa flor es lo que hace que los poderes de mi hermano se controlen cuando se salen de control o cosas por el estilo en su caso le hace contactar con los anteriores portadores del manto de Pantera Negra—Explicó Shuri jocosa mientras cruzaba los brazos— Me di cuenta de la forma que estimula su sistema nervioso y pensé que podría funcionar en Steve, pero en ¿Wanda? Salió perfecto hasta el momento.

— ¿Y qué hubiera pasado si no resultaba la cosa bien?—Tony preguntó incómodo tratando de mantenerse a raya.

—Te dije que se adapta al que en ese momento la tome y potencializa sus poderes para que estos sanen si es necesario o en su caso se pongan más fuertes si lo necesita ¿No?— Shuri dejó que una sonrisa surcara su rostro.

—Y piensas que en Steve…

—Podrá ayudar a curarlo y por lo visto esto resulta más cuando se pone intravenosa— Shuri puso cara pensativa—. Creo que sé lo que pasó con Rhodey y tengo una idea para solucionarlo.

—Lo diré de nuevo ¿Tú acaso tienes todas las respuestas?— Tony preguntó divertido internándose en laboratorio con seguido de la chica de tez morena quien sonrió emocionada siguiendo los pasos de Tony.

—Si todo queda afinado prometo que podrás ponerle la cura en la noche— Dijo Shuri dirigiéndose al lugar al que había elegido para trabajar.

Tony intentando distraerse de la emoción de poder tener a Steve cerca antes del tiempo que habían planeado así que encima de todas las notas que tenían en su mesa puso el cuaderno y llenándose de valor continuó en donde lo había dejado en aquel desde que vio ese dibujo que le hizo revolver el estómago por así decirlo.

Tenía tantas ganas de ver a Tony después del desastre que había pasado después de detener al objetivo. Estaba tan decidido a confesar mis sentimientos cuando fui recibido con el recuerdo de todas misiones y pérdidas que habíamos tenido, cuando mencionaron Nueva York me quedé casi sin habla al recordar que por poco también pierdo a Tony en aquella pelea. Que nos recibieran así no fue grato para ninguno, teníamos que firmar un papel en donde teníamos que entregar nuestro derecho de ayudar a quien quisiéramos y pasar a ayudar a quienes consideraban conveniente, pensé que conocía a Tony, pensé que sabía como su complejo cerebro funcionaba, el siempre se plantaba y daba pelea pero me dio tristeza saber que estaba equivocado y que sin ni siquiera consultarnos había firmado.

La mente de Tony no era tan débil a la culpa pero esta vez sucumbió y dejó que guiara sus acciones eso no estaba bien.

Me cuestioné si decirle o no y en medio de mi cuestionamiento llegó la noticia que me derrumbó por completo, Peggy había muerto. La mujer a quien más había amado estaba muerta, mi gran amiga, mi compañera en mis mejores y peores momentos, se fue y no pude compartir un último momento con ella por estar ayudando a un puñado de personas que por lo visto no querían ser ayudados. Tuve que posponer mis planes de decirle a aquel castaño lo mucho que permanecía en mi mente y despedir a Peggy apropiadamente.

Lo malo de esto es que como que espere demasiado y dejé que todo se convirtiera en una pelea y batalla entre nosotros sin sentido, podríamos haber llegado a un acuerdo, podía haber hablado con Tony mucho más e intentar convencerlo de que eso no estaba bien, ya habíamos sido controlados y vigilados por alguna entidad del gobierno y no salió precisamente bien porque estábamos siendo títeres y peones de hydra. Pero por estar distraído por la muerte de ella y dejar que mi mente se nublara y mi buen juicio no pudiera ayudarme en esta ocasión, el problema cada vez se salía más de las manos de todos y al final terminamos haciendo las cosas de la peor manera.

No soporté tener que perder a Bucky también así que por unos instantes pensé firmar para protegerlo, para estar del lado de Tony pero menos mal la situación no dejaba que mi firma estuviera en aquel odioso papel.

Estar peleando contra a Tony era doloroso, el sentimiento más desgarrador que he sentido desde que recuerdo, intentaba no hacerle daño físico pero no sabía que tanto daño emocional quedaría después para él.

Sé que para mí fue lo peor debido a que tuve que estar contra a alguien que amo.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido, en un instante estaba sentado frente a un serio Tony pensando la belleza de ojos cafés que poseía y al otro estaba propinándole golpes para proteger a mi mejor amigo y que pudiera escapar mínimamente respirando. Ojala pudiera devolver el tiempo para poder haberle dicho aquella desastrosa noticia y al menos haber podido prepararlo para cuando viera Buck.

Tuve que hacer una terrible decisión, eso no fue justo para nadie, para ninguno y mucho menos para la persona a quien amo y quien terminó más herido en todos los sentidos.

Por eso no podía dejar a los demás atrás y debía ayudarlos, ojala algún día pudiera enmendar lo que le hice al hombre que amo pero ahora primero lo primero...

Fue un buen momento para admitir mis sentimientos…

Los ojos de Tony estaban increíblemente llenas de lágrimas que no podía derramar recordando todo a flor de piel. El dolor de darse cuenta de la verdad de la muerte de sus padres, el increíble y desgarrador dolor de ver cómo Steve se volteaba en contra de él y más de haberle escondido aquello. No querían que las cosas quedaran así pero era tanta su rabia combinada con decepción y tristeza que dejó que las cosas siguieran su rumbo y vio como escogía a su amigo en lugar de a él, pero de todas maneras ¿Qué iba a esperar? Había sido primero Bucky que él y contra eso no podía competir.

Así que se quedó derrotado frente al escudo del capitán intentando calmar todos sus sentimientos confusos, sabía que no era la primera vez que alguien a quien estimaba y quería se iba de su lado sin pensarlo dos veces.

Sus rodillas flaquearon haciéndole perder un momento el equilibrio preocupando a Shuri.

— ¿Stark?— Shuri entonó su nombre en forma de pregunta mientras le miraba con preocupación.

—Estoy bien

—¿Estás seguro? Porque estas llorando—Shuri le miró un poquito sería—. HUbo un momento en donde tu mente se teletransportó.

—Solo necesito tomarme el resto de la tarde, no hay problema. Quizás estoy me estoy excediendo—Tony mintió y antes de que la otra pudiera decir otra cosa dejó el laboratorio sin darse cuenta que había llevado el cuaderno en la mano.

Los pasos de alguien fuera de la habitación hicieron que Bucky y Wanda se separan de inmediato, se miraron de nuevo a los ojos y la pequeña no pudo evitar esquivar la mirada del otro, cuando Bucky iba a hablar fue interrumpido por una preocupada Natasha entrando delante Bruce, la alerta al ser activada ella no estaba llegó unos minutos después topándose con Bruce para hablar de algo importante y él para desviar le dijo que la chica se encontraba en la enfermería por una baja en sus signos vitales que fue demasiado significativo.

—Wanda, me enteré de tu estado ¿Qué causó eso?— Su mirada pasó por los que se encontraban en el lugar y miró a Nat con esa cara que había aprendido a leer desde que pasaban más tiempo escapando de las personas que querían atraparles.

Natasha miró a Wanda con cara de sorpresa y luego miró a Bucky, suspiró intentando que la tensión no se apoderara de ella para poder hablar.

—No puede ser...—Natasha empezó diciendo tomando la mano de la chica—Tú, en serio ¿Arriesgaste tanto para quitarlo?

—Sí, cómo no iba a hacerlo después de que él me dijera que no lo quería y sin querer sentí cuando estuvo con otra persona—Wanda cruzó los brazos y volteó a mirar a otro lado— Además mi hermano volvió y prometí que iba a enlazarlo, no puedo estar más contenta…

—Nat, deberías decírselo o deberían hacerlo. Me iré para que se sientan más cómodos—Bruce dijo con una sonrisa en su cara— Cuando te sientas mejor quiero hablarte sobre visión.

—Eso sería genial Dr. Banner, ya lo estoy empezando a extrañar—El semblante de Wanda cambió de inmediato a uno mucho más relajado y alegre.

—Por favor, dime Bruce— Banner acarició el hombro de la chica con amabilidad antes de retirarse.

Algo en el rostro de Bucky cambió cuando se mencionó a visión, no pudo evitar poner una cara que de alguna manera combinaba todo lo que estaba sintiendo entre esas cosas, aceptación de lo que podía pasar, igual él le había rechazado.

Banner salió y la incomodidad y la tensión entró de inmediato.

—Wanda, la persona con la que estuve fue… Natasha

—¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?—Wanda preguntó neutral.

—Porque ya merecías saberlo Wanda, sabes que Barnes es… Genial pero no es mi tipo y no estoy ahora para una relación—Natasha explicó acercándose a la brujita y sentándose en un lado de la cama mirándola fijamente.

—Natasha no creo que sea conveniente que me hables de eso, no se supone que también habías estado con Sam, se les notaba demasiado en Wakanda—Wanda dijo sin variar el tono de su voz.

—Sí pero en ese momento estaba esperando a Bruce, y estaba empezando a perder la fe. Luego un amigo me dijo que siguiera adelante y lo hice— Natasha sonrió recordando las palabras de Steve.

—Cogiendo con la persona que me gusta— Wanda se levantó lentamente de la cama—, sé que es algo que tenía que pasar pero no quería enterarme. Sé que tú y Steve también.

— ¿Steve y yo? ¿No entiendes que él desde que conoció a Tony le gusta? Solo que no fue muy lento para decidirse a decirle las cosas— Natasha la miró con sorpresa—, Quiero a Steve y él me quiere pero es algo fraternal, como amigos o incluso hermanos.

—Wanda no te sobreesfuerces— Bucky se acercó para ayudarla.

—No James, ¡Dejame! — Y sin querer Maximoff dejó que su poder saliera de ella cubriendola de un aura roja brillante.

—Cálmate, por favor— Natasha intentó imitar al super soldado.

—Voy a mi habitación, ¿Le pueden decir a la enfermera que si pude llevar mi medicina allá?—Wanda respiró profundamente cerrando los ojos recordando lo Steve le había enseñado en algún momento y Bucky le había reforzado.

—Claro, pero al menos déjame ayudarte— Bucky lo intentó una vez más tomando la muñeca de la chica de una manera delicada—, ya no aceptaré un no por respuesta así que lo siento.

Natasha le sonrió a James de una manera conciliadora y se fue lo más rápido que pudo para dar privacidad y que de paso pudiera husmear un rato en el laboratorio en donde estaban trabajando para la cura Steve y dar razón a la enfermera que debía encontrarse en alguna parte descansando o adelantando alguna parte de su trabajo.

Tony estaba acostado en su cama mirando el techo pensativo, él amaba a Steve. Steve lo amaba a él, Steve quería compensar lo que había hecho y el secreto que le había guardado, Steve se sentía mal por dejarlo atrás, Steve lo amaba, lo amaba. No sabía con certeza si ya su mente se había permitido perdonar al rubio aunque a esas alturas por lo visto había pasado desde que él cayó en sus brazos por causa de él, eso le llevó a pensar que quizás las acciones de Steve había sido llevados y guiados por los pensamientos que tenía y por sus sentimientos.

Su cabeza dio vueltas pensando que de pronto si hubiera tenido su escudo lo hubiera protegido de semejante ataque y los dos hubieran salido de pie y tal vez pudieron haber casi acabado con Thanos debido a que no hubiera podido huir debido a que Steve fue una distracción perfecta para poder irse de lugar diciendo y amenazando que volvería.

Tanto pensar dejó que su mente llegara a una especie de estado de calma lo que hizo que se quedara dormido sin siquiera percatarse, teniendo en su mente a Steve, a las cosas que le diría cuando despertara, a las cosas que le haría, las cosas que le recriminaría, tenía ganas de besarlo, golpearlo y gritarle por la estupidez que había hecho.

Bucky y la brujita escarlata llegaron a pasos acompasados a la habitación de ella, sin más y sin decir nada tampoco el hombre abrió la puerta y le ayudó a adentrarse en su habitación, la acostó en la cama, le puso las sábanas encima esperando que en algún momento lo echara de la habitación pero eso nunca pasó.

Así que hizo lo que tenían acostumbrado antes de que todo se complicara de una manera tonta. Se pudieron a ver tv, desde que Tony se la había puesto ahí ambos se dejaban llevar de vez en cuando por una buena película o un buen programa.

No discutieron del beso. Pero sí se tomaron de la mano, sí se miraron a los ojos y descuidaron un poco la película que habían elegido para disfrutar. Wanda se puso encima del abdomen de Bucky, él pasó sus brazos por la cintura de ella mientras pensamientos vanos se reproducían en su mente de manera vertiginosa, la chica estuvo a punto de quitarse la parte de arriba de su atuendo cuando de la nada el supersoldado la detuvo.

—Creo que es hora de que me vaya— Bucky se sentó y con mucho cuidado la apartó de encima de él.

—Pensé que lo querías, que podría darte lo que ella te dio— Wanda dijo despacio y apenada.

—No creo que sea buena idea, tenemos que volver a lo que éramos antes…

—Cuando yo escondía lo que sentía pero de todas maneras sabíamos que de una u otra manera había algo debido a mi magia...—Wanda rodó los ojos— porque eso es lo más normal del mundo.

—No, entiendes ¿Verdad?—Buck dijo un poco desesperado por la situación.

—Hazme entender entonces—La chica lo dijo calmada, poniéndose de nuevo la parte de arriba de su atuendo.

—No creo que sea buena idea estar con una niña como tú

—Me dijiste… ¿Niña?—Wanda dijo un poco enojada—Yo no soy una niña, yo ya no soy una delicada florecita, Barnes… Tomame.

Y con un rotundo no de parte del hombre la chica se vio envuelta en la soledad de su habitación después de que él salió sin mirar atrás de nuevo.

Ambos guardarían la memoria de sus toques atrevidos de los besos dados y de las risas y sonrisas robadas.

Cuando menos Tony lo pensó Friday le estaba despertando y diciendo que en el laboratorio se solicitaba su presencia urgente, sin preguntar más que la hora se dirigió al lugar con un poco de parsimonia, al llegar los dos científicos le miraron con una sonrisa gigante. Shuri de lo emocionaba que estaba habló primero.

— ¡Tenemos la cura para Steve!


	9. Recuperación

Y los tres sin decirle a absolutamente nadie salieron del complejo para poder llevar a cabo lo que ya habían planeado con mucho cuidado, Tony tenía la cabeza en las nubes debido a que ya faltaba menos para escuchar la voz de Steve, para ver aquellos ojos azules que extrañaba tanto.

Los tres entraron al cuarto del rubio para poder tener un poco más de privacidad, ya era el momento decisivo.

—Tomamos la idea inicial que tenías, la patentamos y le agregamos las mejoras— Shuri le pasó la jeringa con el suero inyectado de un llamativo color rosa.

—Te estabas complicando mucho la vida Tony—Bruce puso una mano sobre el hombro del castaño.

—Lo que ves ahí es una combinación de la planta que le dimos a Wanda cuando tuvo su crisis, cuando se lo apliques la mayoría de los nanobots interactuarán con ella pero la otra parte irá a cumplir su función, esta planta ayudará al factor regenerativo de Steve a ser un poco más rápida y botar la toxina que en este momento invade su sistema, y de paso regenará un poco más rápido todo el daño tanto interno como externo que tenga…—Shuri sonrió complacida por el trabajo que habían logrado los tres

—Y de paso hará que cuando lo nanobots terminen su función queden por un tiempo en su cuerpo para la ayuda de trazas o cosas por el estilo que no salgan en estos días, además de que todo se activa con el factor regenerativo de Steve. Abrirá los ojos en unas horas pero sentirá un poco de dolor y se sentirá desorientado por lo que recomiendo que una cara conocida se quede con él—Bruce terminó de completar la idea de Shuri con la misma satisfacción.

—Bueno, me quedaré y se lo aplicaré de inmediato— Stark se sintió por un momento nervioso.

—Y por cierto, dejé un poco para tu amigo Rhodey para afinar lo que hiciste, que por cierto fue genial— Shuri tomó la mano de Stark—, ¡Suerte! Nos vemos en el complejo. El capi tiene suerte de que lo ames.

Y antes de que el castaño pudiera decir algo los dos salieron dejándolo en medio de la habitación asignada a Steve, Tony se acercó con cuidado al lugar en donde colocaron al intravenosa del capitán y aplicó la inyección que había diseñado con los otros dos.

Acercó la silla más cómoda que había en aquel lugar y se sentó cerca de la cama de Steve como lo había hecho muchas veces salvo que la diferencia de esa vez era que su mano por fin reposaba en la del rubio esperando ansioso que abriera siquiera los ojos y que él fuera con lo primero que se topara después de tanto tiempo que llevaba en la inconsciencia.

 _Bien anciano yo hice mi parte. Ahora tú haz la tuya._

Y con eso puso sus dedos en medio de los de él y puso a mirar que sus signos vitales estuvieran estables hasta que cayó dormido por el pitido de la máquina debido a que se sintió arrullado por esta, de una manera muy extraña.

Fue despertado porque sintió un apretón en su mano más fuerte de lo usual, sintiéndose un poco desorientado pero descansado miró al frente suyo y vio la cara del capi con esa jodida, tierna y cálida sonrisa que hacían que de alguna manera su pecho se hinchara de alegría.

― Steve...―Tony susurró y devolvió el apretón de su mano despacio, esperando poder sentir que aquello era real y no era una ilusión de alguna de las gemas del infinito o alguien metiéndose con su mente.

―Hola Tony― Steve acarició con cuidado la mano del castaño que estaba sosteniendo y no soltó en ningún momento.

― ¿No sientes dolor? ¿No estás desorientado?―Preguntó Tony preocupado mirando la máquina donde mostraban todos sus signos vitales.

―Banner y Shuri vinieron a revisarme cuando eso pasó, me calmó sentirte cerca no dejé que te despertaran debido a que se te notaba lo cansado que estabas― Steve dijo un poco divertido―, igual con que estuvieras aquí estaba bien para mí.

―Los hubieras dejado despertarme Capi―Tony se levantó de la silla y se sentó en la cama con cuidado de no lastimar a Steve.

―No entremos en esa discusión Stark― Steve dijo serio mientras le miraba de igual manera― ¿Cómo están todos?

―A salvo gracias a ti― Y con eso Tony bajó la mirada―, no debiste ponerte en medio de mí y Thanos para dar aquel golpe, ese debí de ser yo.

―Hubieras muerto

―Nadie me hubiera extrañado Steve.

―Yo lo haría, eres demasiado importante para mí aunque no lo haya demostrado de la mejor manera.

―Rogers, ahora no nos pongamos sentimentales deberías descansar― Tony tomó de nuevo la mano de su supersoldado y lo miró con ternura y felicidad.

―Quiero estar contigo, necesito decirte algo Tony― Steve enderezó en la cama y puso una mano en la cara de Tony.

―Luego, no te sobreesfuerces, tenemos que ir hablar con tu junta médica y de paso mirar cuando podrás salir de aquí, dímelo cuando ya estemos en el complejo― Tony se alejó del toque de Steve reprimiendo todos sus pensamientos y todo lo que quería decirle.

―Esto es importante―Steve le dijo intentando levantarse de la cama y siendo detenido por el castaño.

―Y más es tu recuperación―Tony mordió su labio mientras tomaba los hombros del supersoldado para acomodarlo de nuevo y esa pequeña acción en los dos hizo que muchas cosas pasaran por sus mentes y sus cuerpos―. Prometo escucharlo cuando las situación no esté así.

―Está bien Tony, como desees―Steve se quedó sentado en su cama quieto mirándolo con curiosidad―. No pensé que fueras a tratarme con tanta familiaridad Tony.

―Eres importante para mí anciano―Tony le dijo jocoso―, y deja de decir mi nombre cada vez que terminas una frase.

―Lo siento, solo que lo estoy saboreando aún, desde hace tiempo no hablamos sin que haya tanta tensión _Stark_ ― Dijo Steve bromista.

Tony en ningún momento quitó las manos de los hombros del otro, cuando un silencio demasiado cómodo los rodeó se miraron a los ojos, el castaño subió una de sus manos a la cara de Steve e imitó el mismo gesto que había hecho con él instantes atrás, sonriendo y viendo el sonrojo del otro le dio un beso en la mejilla los dos se estremecieron, antes de cometer otra estupidez más, se apartó y le recordó que era lo que iba a hacer.

Steve asintió un poco sorprendido y se despidió del otro con el sonrojo persistiendo en su cara.

El castaño se sobresaltó cuando vio a Wanda delante de la puerta de la habitación del rubio y sin decir nada, ella puso sus manos cerca de la cabeza de él e hizo el truco que había llevado a cabo cuando lo vio por primera vez en Sokovia, jugó con su mente pero en este caso para que recuperara aquellos recuerdos que había perdido de aquella noche en donde compartió ese momento con Steve.

Tony se sentó en una de los asientos del corredor ignorando inconsciente el llamado que le estaba dando Bruce para llamar su atención, y por un momento vio todo pasando como un sueño como pasó con su miedo.

La mejor sensación del mundo fue recordar la sensación de los labios de Steve sobre los suyos y eso hizo que creciera su deseo de besarlo, pero ese no era el momento debía esperar a que todo estuviera un poco más en orden.

Salió del recuerdo y dando gracias a las grandes fuerzas del universo que su anatomía no reaccionó a aquello siguió a Bruce para poder hablar con los doctores de Steve dándose cuenta que los vengadores estaban reuniéndose para poder tener un turno para poder hablar con Steve.

Wanda se sentó en el asiento donde Tony había estado toda la noche cuidando a Steve mientras éste estaba cómodamente sentado en la cama.

Lo miró emocionada y aliviada.

Steve le recibió con una noticia que hizo que su corazón se hinchara de alegría por una parte. Pero por la otra, hiciera que sus rodillas temblaran.

El tiempo pasó deprisa para cada quien, Bucky quien quiso ser el último en entrar para poder hablar con su mejor amigo le contó cómo estaba terminando de superar el control mental de Hydra, cómo se había dado cuenta luego de mucho tiempo del vínculo que tenía con Wanda al principio pensó en recriminarle eso a Steve pero luego se puso a pensar y tratar de ver la situación desde los zapatos de él y le dio gracias al universo de tener un amigo como Steve quien se preocupara de él. Le contó que pensaba irse a Wakanda para terminar de una vez por todas con la basura que le dejaron en la mente, entrenar, volverse más fuerte para luchar al lado de él y del equipo y quizás tener un espacio entre él y Wanda.

Steve se abrazó (casi que se aferró) a su mejor amigo y le dijo despacio que no importaba si era fuerte o no, tenía control mental o no siempre iba a recibir el mismo amor por parte del él, nunca iba a ser menos quizás podría aumentar pero lo veía imposible debido a que estaba al límite, era como un hermano de sangre.

Queda de más decir que a ambos los ojos se le aguaron y que si ambos no fueran supersoldados él uno hubiera partido al otro a la mitad por la fuerza que le estaban imprimiendo.

Sin más Tony al ver a Peter le dijo que le necesitaba al día siguiente en el complejo ya que le iba a dar un anuncio importante al equipo y él debía estar ahí y asintiendo le confirmó que iba a estar ahí.

Sin dar tanto rodeo Tony logró que al rubio le dieran de alta con la condición de que iba a estar monitoreando su estado de una manera regular debido a que después de tanto tiempo estar en coma inducido con un sedante tan fuerte que circulaba por su sistema de manera rápida y constante podía dejar algo de trazas, pero Stark sabiendo que el suero que habían hecho era precisamente para que las trazas desaparecieran.

Cuando volvió a la habitación de Steve lo hizo con ciertos artículos personales que había mandado a comprar y traer hasta el lugar.

El rubio se bañó, vistió un poco emocionado, por fin podría estar juntos a sus amigos, a Tony y dejar ese odioso hospital.

Al llegar al complejo fue recibido con una esplendorosa cena de bienvenida cortesía de Pepper Potts quien en ese momento no se encontraba pero dejó los mejores deseos para el supersoldado, todos estaban comiendo y disfrutando de aquello, Steve le encantó escuchar las anécdotas de todos.

Cuando se sintió un poco cansado se disculpó y le pidió a Tony que le acompañara a su habitación.

Steve hizo entrar al otro para poder hablar con éste en paz. Tony se embeleso por la vista que en ese momento estaba presenciando, aquel rubio hombre, fornido, con aquellos hermosos ojos que podrían pasar por zafiros o el inmenso mar en el cual en ese instante no podía salir, ambos estaban iluminados por la luz de la luna que se estaba colando por el no tan sutil ventanal debido a que ninguno encontró la voz para decirle a Friday que le subiera un poco a la luz.

―Tony, disculpame por todo― Steve tomó la mano del contrario despacio como si fuera el cristal más fino del mundo.

―Ya no tienes porqué disculparte, arriesgaste tu vida por todos, por mí...― Tony correspondió el gesto del otro hombre con la misma delicadeza.

Steve puso su otra mano en el costado de Tony― Era algo que tenía que hacer, no podía ver a la persona que amo morir frente a mí, prefería hacerlo yo.

Y sin decir otra cosa más Tony se puso un poco de puntillas, colocó su mano el hombro de Steve y le dio el beso del más casto y puro deseo sintiendo cómo se hacían el breve camino a la majestuosa, cómoda y vacía cama para dejarse caer en ella con toda la delicadeza y parsimonia del mundo, no tenían mucha prisa en separarse del otro, sus labios estaban hinchados por la fricción y las caricias que se estaban dando, sus cuellos ya estaban marcados por el otro, sus miradas cuando tenían oportunidad se cruzaban para recordarse con quien yacían en la cama en esos momentos.

Tony amargamente recordó que no era él primero y único en ver al capitán de esa manera tan íntima, sensual, personal y profunda, se separó apenas de su supersoldado y le dio un pequeño beso esquimal antes de arruinar aquel ambiente tan tierno y novelero que habían construído en minutos que les parecieron horas.

― ¿Qué hay de Sharon?― Preguntó Tony con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

―Lo intenté con ella, es linda, genial casi parecida a Peggy en algunos aspectos― Steve abrazó a Tony y lo puso más cerca―, pero no la amaba y mi cuerpo también me lo demostraba.

Tony dejó salir una pequeña risa― ¿Estás seguro que fue por eso y no por la edad?

―Muy gracioso Stark― Le dijo el rubio antes de robarle un beso y llevar una mano del otro a su entrepierna― Yo siento que funciona bien ¿Tú no?

—Desde cuando el virginal y casto Steve Rogers es tan atrevido— Tony le susurró antes de robarle un pequeño beso.

Tony dejó de pensar en reprimirse más, con cuidado y esa misma mano abrió el pantalón que el capitán estaba luciendo en ese momento, y sin quitar la barrera que hacían los boxers acarició despacio, disfrutando el momento, la forma en que Steve empujaba cada vez que su mano le brindaba una nueva caricia y como los gemidos que no podía reprimir salían, eso así su propio cuerpo reaccionar.

—Creo que esta bien, pero hay que hacer una revisión más exhaustiva— Tony se subió encima del rubio con una sonrisa juguetona.

—No me voy a oponer si es así, aquí tú eres el experto— Steve dijo con una divertida malicia, tomando la cintura del otro.

—Ahora que tengo tu consentimiento, creo que voy a ponerme en lo mío— Tony bajó hasta el cuello de su capitán y volvió a marcar aquel exquisito y antojable lugar.

—Uhmm Tony— Steve ronroneó, tembló debajo de aquel seductor castaño.

Fue un vaivén delicioso, suave y lento al que Steve no se pudo resistir, en el que se perdió por la bella sensación que eso le causaba, en algunos momento sentía que su mente se iba más allá de su cuerpo y solo podía pensar en simplemente poseer a Tony y volverlo suyo, pero había una pequeña parte que le decía que no él su cuerpo no era lo único que quería.

Steve beso a su castaño una vez más y le abrazó estrechamente cuidando no lastimar al hombre que estaba encima de él empezando a dominarlo. Pero la testarudez de Tony le hizo derretirse de nuevo entre sus brazos, no le quiso dejar que se alejara ni que siquiera se moviera un poco.

Tony hondeo las caderas para juntarlas con de Steve dando a entender que tenían la misma excitación o que quizás alguno superaba al otro pero ese no era en una discusión que se iban a enfrascar.

Ambos disfrutaron el vaivén de su excitación, hasta que Steve empezó a pestañear y bostezar, siendo la primera vez que el castaño veía eso, dejó de jugar por un momento con el cuerpo del rubio y en vez de poner la mano en lugares íntimas y excitantes, le abrazó de nuevo estrechamente y empezó a darle caricias suaves en su cabeza para que el sueño terminara de apoderarse de él.

Vio como su rubio dormía, hasta que su espalda le pidió una mejor postura. Así que simplemente se alejó un poco y tomó la mano de Steve. Tony suspiró complacido combinado con ojos de ternura y cariño preguntándose cómo había permitido que el enojo, el resentimiento, la culpa le habían quitado a dos de las personas que más quería, aunque había una especial que hacía que su pulso se acelerara de manera especial y que sin darse cuenta había hecho que su corazón se agitara un poco.

Aquel rubio que en ese momento estaba sonriendo en sueños y le apretaba un poco la mano mientras balbuceaba algo entre sueños que no le encontraba coherencia alguna.

Se prometió a sí mismo que la próxima vez que tuviera que ver a Steve casi perder la vida por él iba a salirse de sus cabales y de quicio.

Al día siguiente no tan temprano en la mañana pero si antes de que fuera medio día Tony reunió a todo el equipo incluyendo a Steve y les dio una noticia que desde hace tiempo debió de darles para que estuvieran listos cuando algo pasara.

―Chicos el Thanos que atrapamos no es el real, es una ilusión de la gema de la realidad― Tony dijo serio esperando a que el equipo le recriminara algo―No quise decirlo porque no quería que pensaran que el casi sacrificio de Steve fue en vano o no quería decirlo porque yo no quería aceptarlo.

Volteó a mirar a Steve quien lucía una que no reflejaba ninguna emoción.

Y toda la sala de juntas se sumió en un silencio engorroso .

El silencio se rompió cuando Steve se levantó de su asiento y salió rápidamente de la sala.

No está de más seguir que Tony le siguió con miedo de que se enojara haciendo que el engorroso camino que habían arreglado un poco la noche anterior se volviera de nuevo terrible y que aquellos sentimientos que Steve le había confesado mutaran debido a lo mismo que les hizo discutir cuando Bruce y él crearon a ultron.

― ¿Por qué siempre piensas que guardar secretos al equipo es lo mejor?― Preguntó Steve sin dejar que el otro comenzara defendiéndose.

―Ya di mi razón Capi― Tony cruzó los brazos―, ¿Y quién eres tú para decir eso? Tú me ocultaste la verdad sobre mis padres por más de dos años.

―Lo hice porque pensé que te estaba protegiendo― Steve dio simplemente contando hasta diez en su mente.

―Eso no es proteger― Tony dijo con un poco de enojo.

―Ese es mi punto, que tal que esto te hubiera estallado en la cara como pasó cuando te diste cuenta de la verdad― Steve le explicó y tomó la mano de Tony dando un paso así él―, antes de que pasara aquella pelea entre nosotros, tenía ganas de decirte lo que siento y no pude por las circunstancias, perdí tu confianza. De alguna manera has ganado la confianza del equipo, no dejes que se pierda de nuevo por estas cosas y por miedo.

―Creo que debemos solucionar esto primero antes de hacer cualquier otro movimiento que se trate de esto sentimientos― Tony le dijo mirándolo fijamente tomando la mano de Steve por milésima vez desde que despertó―. Porque yo también te amo Rogers.

Y con eso Tony sonrió, tomó al capitán de la camiseta que en ese momento portaba y le dio un lento beso en los labios.

―Tengo algo más que decirte Stark…― Steve tomó aliento después de que Tony se separó de él―. Algo que pasó mientras estaba en coma.

―Te escucho― El corazón de Tony se aceleró en anticipación, no le gustaron esas palabras por alguna extraña razón.


	10. juegos mentales 2

Tony siguió a Steve después de que le dijo que tenía algo de qué hablar y contarle mientras estaba en coma, le parecía algo curioso.

Al llegar a la sala general del complejo se sentaron un poco cerca en el sofá, Steve tomó la mano de Tony, el castaño dio un suave apretón y se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos antes de que el rubio empezará a hablar.

—Cuando estaba en coma viví una especie de experiencia extracorpórea— Steve empezó cambiando por completo su estado de ánimo- No sabía en donde me encontraba pero ahí estaban Thanos y Visión, pareció como si hubiera estado por horas ahí y no las semanas que estuve en coma.

— ¿Qué pasó en esa experiencia?— Tony preguntó directo tomando la mano del rubio para darle algo de apoyo.

—Thanos me contó lo que planeaba hacer, lo que hizo a los Asgardianos, mostró como Thor apenas salió vivo de eso, cómo mató a Loki frente a él después de que le dio el teseracto dijo también que era una amenaza— Steve contó apesadumbrado- Mató a su hija adoptiva para conseguir una de las gemas. Ese tipo está enfermo.

— ¿Cuales son las razones de hacer aquello? ¿Qué es lo que planea?— Tony quiso que llegara al punto.

—Dice que está salvando al universo de la extinción como pasó con su planeta— Steve suspiró antes de seguir hablando—, matando a la mitad de ella sin miramientos de a quienes hacer desaparecer. Visión, Strange, Loki y Wanda pueden ser la clave para detenerlo. Pero obviamente la única solución viable es Wanda y viene por ella.

—Y Strange... Solo que nadie sabe su paradero— Tony vaciló por un momento, haciendo que sus pensamientos se reacomodaran por completo.

— ¿Si estará vivo después de lo que pasó? — Steve preguntó dejando notar su duda.

-Aunque no lo parezca él tiene muchos trucos bajo la manga- Tony sonrió un poco debido a las últimas palabras que dijo.

—Tenemos que proteger a Wanda. Se lo prometí a Visión— Steve tomó la mano de Tony y lo miró directo a los ojos- Si no hubiera sido por visión Thanos hubiese apresado mi mente y mi alma además de lo que ustedes hicieron ayudó mucho a que volviera.

—Visión... ¿Está bien? — Tony dijo despacio, sorprendido por lo que le había confesado el rubio.

—Sí, de alguna manera se encontraba ahí. Al principio pensé que era Thanos jugando conmigo pero resultó ser real. Sigue atrapado— Steve dijo levantándose de su lugar.

—Bruce y Shuri encontrarán la manera de traerlo de vuelta como lo hicieron contigo.

—Lo sé. Pero ahora la prioridad es proteger a los que están de este lado

— ¿Qué más pasó en aquel trance capi?, tú no acostumbras a hablar de esa manera- Tony tomó la mano de él y lo miró con algo de simpatía y preocupación.

No queriendo mentirle de nuevo al castaño, Steve simplemente murmuró un "se lo prometí a visión" y salió del lugar dejando a un atónito Tony atrás, sabía que debía darle su espacio debido a lo que le estaba pasando, era demasiado para él.

Sin querer armar un aquelarre, tomó camino a donde estaba anteriormente el equipo con la esperanza de encontrar a Bruce y Shuri para poder hablarles de lo que recién se había enterado.

Bucky se encontraba en los jardines del complejo admirando el buen paisaje que le brindaba aquel lugar contando también que se encontraba tomando un poco de aire esperando a que esto le calmara después de la noticia que escuchó salir de la boca de Tony unos momentos atrás. Su preocupación creció completamente, se sentía en la obligación de protegerlos a todos para poder redimirse de lo que había hecho como el soldado del invierno durante años y tenía que proteger a Steve después de que lo dejó caer una vez y casi lo perdió de nuevo no iba a volver a experimentar aquel sentimiento de vacío y culpa que le llenó más allá de la capacidad que tenía su cuerpo de retenerlo.

Wanda al verlo tan sumergido en sus pensamientos de acercó sigilosamente esperando no sobresaltar al hombre.

— Sabes que eso no funciona conmigo— Bucky le dijo un tanto divertido volteando a verla.

Wanda no dijo nada y se puso al lado de él para poder disponer a hacerle compañía, tenía ganas de pedirle disculpas por lo que le había hecho pasar cuando le pidió que le tomara, lo había pensado bastante y llegó a la conclusión de que fue terrible hacerlo a pesar de estar un poco celosa de Natasha no podía ir al nivel de ella.

—No lo hice porque me importas Wanda y lo sabes— Bucky dijo seguro de sus palabras, ella le miró sorprendida.

— ¿Acaso lees mi mente? —Wanda habló casi sin respirar, apenada pero teniendo la fuerza de sostener la mirada del castaño — .Siento aquello, no estaba en el derecho y no estuvo bien exigir eso sabiendo que tú no correspondes.

—Eso no iba a hacer que cambiara de decisión— Bucky dijo directo, tajante sin sentimiento alguno-Y que ya quede el tema ahí, tenemos que pensar qué hacer cuando Thanos quiera volver...

—Si él quisiera destruir todo ya lo hubiera hecho a no ser que quiera...

—... Regodearse.

Al escuchar esa voz voltearon rápidamente y cuando se dieron cuenta a quien pertenecía atacaron, Wanda lanzó su energía lo más fuerte que pudo a él pero le evadió usando sus propios poderes y al Bucky atacarle le respondió de una manera formidable.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Loki? —Preguntó Wanda después de mirar que Bucky no tuviera heridas graves.

—Hablar con Stark y contactar a Thor ¡Ahora! —Dijo Loki autoritario y divertido levantando las manos como rendición.

Antes de que Wanda pudiera decir o hacer algo el dios de la travesura ya no sé encontraba dentro de su rango de vista, casi maldijo en voz baja cuando sintió la mano de James moviendo su hombro para que se concentrara de nuevo en su entorno.

Wanda rastreó a Loki de inmediato y fue directo al lugar donde sintió aquella energía.

Tony se encontraba entretenido, feliz y un tanto distraído pensando cómo ensamblar esa nanotecnología a su traje, estaba pensando en demasiadas posibilidades, en la manera en esa hermosa tecnología podría hacer que su armadura fuera casi que imparable, luego pensó en agregar algo que hiciese que siguiera sus órdenes no sólo verbales sino mentales y fuera completamente maleable.

—Eso es interesante Stark— Loki dijo sobre el hombro de él despacio mientras echaba una hojeada a su trabajo.

—Así que estás vivo— Tony comentó mientras cerraba sus archivos a la vez que volteaba a ver a Loki agilmente.

—Sí, recibí una especie de mensaje antes de que la nave explotara así que fingí mi muerte— Loki explicó como si fuera la cosa más obvia- Strange me dijo que después de un tiempo viniera aquí e intentara dar con Thor.

—Interesante, pero el problema es que tu hermano ha estado aislado desde lo que pasó he inclusive he intentado dar con él pero no lo he logrado— Explicó Tony abriendo las coordenadas en donde había presuntamente estado el dios del trueno.

— ¿Por qué no estás intentando matarme?— Preguntó Loki curioso mirando como tecleaba en su computadora.

—Porque Steve me dijo la verdad de ti y lo importante que eres para derrotar a cierto titán loco— Tony explicó sin dejar su tarea- Se supone que con todo tu poder deberías poder ubicarlo.

—Se está escondiendo de todo y de todos por lo visto— Loki bramó perdiendo por un momento la paciencia- No puedo sentir ni su esencia ni aura mágica.

Y después de esas exactas palabras se vislumbró un llamativo portal en el lugar donde se encontraban, pasando por él un apurado y exaltado Thor y un sorprendido Strange al ver a Loki de pie junto a Tony (no pensó que Loki fuera a escucharlo y haría su voluntad) quien le regaló un gesto neutral de saludo que no dudó mucho en contestar.

Antes de que alguno de los cuatro emitiera palabra alguna el rubio fue hacia su hermano extendiendo sus brazos esperando alcanzarlo para estrecharlo en un abrazo que el otro no rechazo ni por medio segundo. Loki apenas se separó de Thor para mirar aquellos orbes que tanto extrañó, tomó su mejilla con algo vacilación y probó aquellos labios que desde siempre imploró en secreto.

Wanda llegó, miró la escena y se ruborizó tan considerablemente que no pudo evitar la mirada pícara de Tony, la desconcertada de Strange y al cometer el error de girar para intentar salir de ahí la divertida de Bucky que hizo que algo se removiera dentro ella.

Ahora todo empezaba a encajar y las piezas clave del rompecabezas ya estaban juntas, lo que significaba que pronto la batalla final se aproximaba más rápido de lo que pensaban.


End file.
